Shadow Love
by BlackEyedWicca
Summary: When Ryou finds a magic book he decides to make a love spell what with Valentines being tomorrow,but when his small amount of shadow power enhances the spell how is he suppose to deal with the entire Domino Population in love with him?BakuraRyou COMPLETED
1. February 13th

**Disclaimer:** I don't own squat…….seriously, I own nothing

**AN:** Hello all, this is a valentines story idea that I weirdly enough got well brushing my teeth, go figure anyway I hope you enjoy it :D Well yeah.

Oh and Ryou might be a little OOC but that just makes it easier to right, besides hanging with the psycho duo plus his Bakura would HAVE to improve his confidence ne?

Oh and rated T for boyxboy kissing, swearing, hints of sex….and I might make it M if I get the incentive to write a lemon later :D

**ANx2:** Edited 28/09/07 or 09/28/07

Hugs and Kisses

BlackEyedWicca

* * *

Shadow Love

February 13th

His hand lightly moved across the spine of the books, his eyes following shortly after, reading the title just before his hand could cover it. This was a long and boring process; trying to find a new book to read, but there was nothing else to do. Everyone was out preparing for Valentine's Day; buying roses, chocolates, cards or anything else they could conceive of. A small scowl, that looked more like a pout appeared on Ryou's face.

He never liked February 14th; he had never seen the big thing in buying all these romantic gestures once a year for someone special and then never doing it for the other 364 days of the year.

The bell to the store he was in jingled and a small sigh escaped his mouth. Letting his hand stop he quickly grabbed the book he had last been hovering over, wanting to escape the shopper who was most likely looking for a book for their partner.

Walking towards the counter he looked down at the book he had grabbed. He gave a small snort; it was a book on magical ways to improve love.

He lived with Bakura an Egyptian spirit turned mortal, who still possessed shadow powers capable of locking souls away and breaking minds; somehow he just couldn't see love magic working.

"Are you going to by that?" A voice asked snapping him from his thoughts.

Lifting his head he met the annoyed blue eyes of the shopkeeper. Flicking his eyes to the book once again he came to a decision. "Sure, why not."

Walking over to the register he handed the book over to the shopkeeper, or more accurately James, if his name tag was any indication.

"So plan on making someone fall for you tomorrow? Or making two friends fall for each other?"

Ryou didn't answer just watched as James routinely rang up the sale. Taking his silence for a confession he continued "Yeah my girlfriend's like that she bought this exact book, plans on seating up two of our friends, she claims Valentines Day is the most romantic day of the year." James shook his head while smiling fondly.

Looking towards the man's face for the first time Ryou responded "Valentine's isn't the most romantic day of the year." James cocked an eyebrow while handing over the book.

"Then what is it?"

Pulling out the money he owed he placed it on the counter before answering "It's the loneliest." And without waiting for a reaction he left the store and headed home.

Bakura would probably be wanting dinner after all.

--

When he arrived outside his home he froze before looking to the sky in a gesture of 'why me' but that turned out to be a mistake because on the roof was two very naked Egyptians doing things, he NEVER wanted to see them do. He quickly looked at the ground, a blush staining his cheeks as he shouted "What the hell are you two doing on my roof?"

Malik's voice answered his question a few seconds later. "Well we were kissing until you interrupted us, but we were planning on…."

"Don't finish that sentence!" Ryou yelled, cutting Malik off while snapping his head up to glare at them.

Malik was sitting crossed legged on the edge of the roof while Marik was draped over his back.

He heard the sound of a camera snap behind him causing him to gulp before nervously turning around. He had expected to find his elderly neighbour there threatening to call the police, but what he found was much worse.

There were about 20 girls all whispering and pointing at the naked Egyptians, three of them were holding cameras. After a few seconds one stood up and said "Ummm, you two." She pointed at Marik and Malik who both raised eyebrows at the exact same time making a few girls squeal.

"What are you names?" They looked at each other before Malik said "I'm Malik he's Marik."

Ryou felt like whacking them aside the head, but remembering what they had been doing on his roof and what they had probably helped Bakura do to his house, he decided to simply stay silent.

After a few seconds of whispering and giggling the first girl moved away from the girls and while smiling said "We are now your official Yaoi fanclub called Blondes On The Roof, and it is our duty to watch you, and keep you together…..oh and to document you for future members."

Ryou bit his lip before looking up at the Egyptians. They both sat frozen on the roof mouths agape.

A small smile played on Ryou's mouth, he wasn't sure if Bakura was rubbing off on him or if he just really hated tomorrow but he turned to the head Fangirl and said "You know this is my house, if you want you could go up and talk to them."

All the fangirls looked at Ryou with big wide puppy-dog eyes. "You'd do that for us?" One of them asked.

Looking up at the panicking Egyptians he replied "Sure, follow me"

He had taken maybe two steps when Marik yelled "Don't you dare Ryou! If you do I will beat the crap out of you."

Nodding Malik quickly added "Besides, your not that evil!" Ryou looked back at them, that small smile still playing on his lips as he said "You right, I'm not that evil."

They both gave sighs of relief but that turned back to panic when Ryou yelled "Bakura!"

A few seconds later Bakura stuck his head out the door and yelled back "What? This had better be important!"

Giving a small innocent smile Ryou said "Bakura I'm not sure what to do."

Coming further out the door Bakura said gruffly "Bout what?"

Continuing Ryou spoke "Well first of all about Marik and Malik who are naked on our roof."

He paused as he watched Bakura's face turn to annoyance before saying "And these Yaoi fangirls who have just dedicated a club to Marik and Malik."

Bakura blinked for a few seconds before gaining an evil smirk that covered his face. Walking over to said fangirls he said "Well if you want I can give you a lot of details about those two and if your good I can take you up to meet them."

The squeal that came from the group of girls was high enough to shatter glass. Grabbing Bakura they plopped him down on a cushion that they got from good knows where before sitting around him in a circle, notepads drawn.

Smiling Ryou started to head inside ignoring the charred parts of the house, just as he opened the door Marik and Malik started yelling threats at Bakura which he, as usual payed no mind to. Walking through the house he avoided the kitchen where he knew there would mostly likely be destroyed or missing pieces of things that were probably floating around in the shadow realm.

When he got to the lounge he groaned, there was mess everywhere; he couldn't even see the floor. He went to rub his temples when he remembered he was still holding the book he had bought.

Giving the lounge room one last dread filled look he headed up to his room. When he reached it he sat on his bed and had just flicked the book open when a combined shout from Bakura, Malik and Marik made him drop the book on the floor before rushing out of his room.

Entering the lounge he found Bakura barricading the door with an armchair, a fully clothed Marik enhancing the windows with shadow power and Malik running around the room pulling on his clothes.

Blinking Ryou said "What's going on?"

Stopping with his shirt half on Malik said "Bakura said that he had once kissed Marik and then they all started chanting threesome and then one of them remembered you and now there all chanting foursome and trying to get into the house."

By the end of the explanation Ryou's eyes were wide. Turning to Bakura he asked "You've kissed Marik?"

Everyone in the room froze before Bakura said "That's what you paid attention to? Why do you even care about that? Your house and us in the process are about to be destroyed."

Rolling his eyes Ryou walked over to the door and pulled the armchair away. The other three all ran over to Ryou and tried to stop him but he ignored them preferring to open the door.

The door opened to reveal about 30 fangirls. Giving his most innocent smile Ryou said "I ummmm…I'm sort of new to this whole…thing so would you…mind just like…letting me do it less nervously?"

The identical Awwwww's and hugs that followed made Ryou blush. One of them said "Of course, sure thing you just tell us everything when you're ready." The others all nodded and they walked away muttering about how cute he was.

Closing the door behind him he turned to the gob-smacked others before saying "Problem solved."

He went to walk away but was stopped when Bakura grabbed him and said "What the hell was that?"

Before he could answer Malik asked "How did you know how to do that?" followed by Marik saying "When the hell did you get that much confidence?"

Ryou just shrugged before saying "One of my old friends was a Yaoi fanatic; I just got use to it, learned how to get out of their prying and suffered through many a blind date."

Pulling Bakura's arms off him he headed to his room saying over his shoulder. "I'm going to go to sleep, I'll see you three tomorrow, since I'm guessing that you're trying to avoid Isis."

Continuing up the stairs he left them stunned. When he entered his room and shut the door he slid down onto the floor. "I can't believe I just did that." He whispered.

He sat there amazed and slightly nervous of his new found confidence. Slowly he went to stand up but slipped when he stood on something that wasn't his bedroom floor. Looking towards his feet he saw the magic book.

Blinking he picked it up and decided that he had might as well read it. Opening it to a random page he began to read

_To Make Love Around You Blossom_

_Simply take two candles and burn them, one on either side of you. Then make a calm space in you mind. When your soul is peaceful chant these words:_

_Surrounded by an ocean of life_

_Left standing in my place_

_I wish to make their eyes open_

_To what they should have seen_

_This is my wish of love to all_

_As I will so mote it be_

Rolling his eyes at the ridiculousness of it all he went to shut the book but stopped.

Tomorrow was Valentine's, surely more people then him wanted romance tomorrow? Looking at the clock it read 5pm. Standing up he went to his draw of assorted items and pulled out two candles and a lighter.

Sitting down he crossed his legs and lighted the candles. Doing as the book said he cleared his mind of all but the words he was supposed to repeat. It was at this moment he was glad he had photographic memory.

Closing his eyes he said the words slowly before opening his eyes once again. Looking around the room he felt oddly disappointed. Even though he hadn't been expected something to happen, it would have been nice. He was about to blow out the candles when he felt something move against his chest. Looking down his eyes widened, the Millennium ring was hanging around his neck and moving.

He was frozen with shock and slight fear. The ring had been with Bakura, why was it now on him?

As the ring started shining shadows started to shoot from it, disappearing through his walls out into the city and the rest of the house. He watched fascinated as faster and faster the shadows escaped until the entire room was dark with the shear amount of them.

Suddenly, before he could react the shadows snapped back into the ring forcing him backwards with the power. As he was thrown up against the wall he felt his eyes fall shut, the last thing he saw that night was the candles simultaneously going out.

* * *

**AN:** Well whatcha think? Did you like the added yaoi fangirls? Anyways this is the first part I'm thinking it will be kinda long, anyways I hope you enjoy it and please, please, please people review it would make my day! Well ciao

Luv

BlackEyedWicca


	2. Be My Valentine?

**Disclaimer:** As per usual I own absolutely, positively NOTHING!!! So yeah suing me? Not a very smart idea.

**AN:** Hello I just want to thank all who reviewed last chapter :D I'm glad you like the story idea. Anyways here is the next chapter for your reading pleasure!! Oh and please R&R I would be oh so very, very grateful.

**ANx2:** Edited 02/10/07 or 10/02/07

Hugs and Kisses

BlackEyedWicca

* * *

Be My Valentine?

As the sun streamed through the bedroom window Ryou's eyelids fluttered open. Sitting up slowly Ryou let out a small moan of pain as he reached up to gingerly touch his head.

Looking around the room he tried to remember what had happened the night before. When his eyes fell on the candles the memories started to come back. Sitting up straighter he searched for the spell book, trying his hardest not to panic.

After a few moments of searching he found it.

Crawling over to it he grabbed the book before started to flick through the pages looking for the spell he had preformed.

When he finally found it he scanned over the information. There wasn't much, all it really told him was that it was suppose to bring out the love in the people around him for twenty four hours. It also mentioned that the spell caster should kiss their love if they wanted to reap the full benefits of the spell.

Frowning he kept looking through the book, trying desperately to find anything that could explain why the ring had teleported to him, not to mention the shadows it had created.

After a few minutes of fruitless searching he threw the book on his bed.

Sighing he looked down at the ring before lifting it towards his face, it seemed normal enough; it wasn't glowing or pointing at anything, which was usually a good sign.

Dropping it back onto his shirt he shook his head before mumbling out "I'm being stupid, I probably just fell asleep and dreamed the whole thing."

His eyes flicked to the ring once again, but he ignored the logical part of his mind that was telling him, he hadn't been wearing it before he had preformed the spell.

He was quite happy to live denial land thankyou very much.

Shaking his head he quickly headed to his wardrobe. As he got changed he made sure to hide the ring under his shirt.

Heading down the stairs he started to decide on what breakfast he would make for the other members of the house, who were, more then likely in a foul mood.

As he came to a stop at the bottom of the stairs he heard the sounds of heated arguing from the kitchen. Getting slightly nervous he followed the sound of their voices.

Reaching the doorway he stopped dead in his tracks, his mouth falling open in pure shock. Bakura, Malik and Marik were all bustling around the kitchen in frilly pink aprons.

Malik looked like he was attempting to flip pancakes, Marik was watching something rise in the oven with fascination and Bakura was glaring at the blender as he tried to make what looked like fruit smoothies.

"What are you three doing?" Ryou asked; his voice a mixture of both fear and awe.

Turning to him they all let huge smiles spread across their faces before practically yelling at him in a tone that one would usually find in a happy drunk. "Ryou! You're awake!"

Moments later however, their happy faces turned stricken as they looked at the half finished meals around them "You shouldn't be awake yet!! We aren't finished making your breakfast!"

Ryou's eyes if possible got even wider as he stuttered out. "Y-y-you're making m-me... breakfast?"

They all nodded happily before pushing him out of the kitchen saying "Of course Ryou! Now go sit down in the dining room. We'll be out soon."

Not knowing what else to do Ryou followed the order.

When he reached the dinging room he sat down at the table, his mind trying to come up with a legitimate reason why they were making him breakfast.

Apart from the possibility that they were high or drunk nothing else seemed to fit.

A small part of him wanted to believe that maybe, just maybe they wanted to do something nice for him, but he dismissed it quickly.

Just as he was about to go back into the kitchen and see what mayhem they had created in his absence they stepped into the dining room.

Bakura was carrying a glass and a jug that were both filled with fruit smoothie, Marik was carrying a bowl full of what looked like slightly charred muffins and Malik was carrying a plate full of pancakes while somehow balancing the maple syrup squirter on his head.

Ryou couldn't help but think they looked utterly ridiculous.

When they reached him they each placed their type of breakfast in front of him before standing back to await his reaction.

After staring at the food for a few moments he slowly looked up at them with wide confused eyes.

After a few seconds of silence he asked. "You three made me breakfast?"

They all nodded.

Smiling Bakura thrust a smoothie glass under Ryou's nose before saying "Come on Ryou, drink my delicious fruit smoothie up."

Ryou felt the urge to ask if they were attempting to poison him.

Malik however demolished that theory when he glared at Bakura before pushing the smoothie out of the way, spilling it on the ground and Bakura's hand in the process.

Ignoring Bakura's death stare he moved the pancake bowl across the table until it was under Ryou's chin

"No try my pancakes, I made them circular but I have funny shapes in the kitchen as well."

He grinned proudly but was pushed out of the way by Marik who shoved a muffin into each of Ryou's hands. "No try my muffins, they're apple and cinnamon, your favourite!"

Ryou blinked, trying to understand their extremely weird actions, while making sure to ignore the fact that he actually liked all the attention he was receiving.

Choosing a safer route he was about to ask what the hell was going on but before he could make a sound Bakura was grabbing Marik and pulling the other's face close to his.

His tone venomous Bakura spoke "He's not trying one of your stupid muffins, he doesn't like having breakfast in the morning, his stomach's not ready for it, that's why he drinks smoothies instead."

Pausing Bakura turned to look at Ryou before continuing "Isn't that right Ryou?"

Ryou was only able to make an 'Uhh' sound before he was interrupted by Malik.

"Nuh, uh Ryou loves pancakes and waffles he likes them with a sprinkling of cinnamon and with maple or caramel syrup."

Taking the maple syrup off his head he plonking it on the table for emphasis, ignoring the squirt they flew from it, landing on one of the empty chairs.

Looking at each other the three of them started to glare at one another.

They stayed that way for at least a minute before Bakura broke the stare down.

Walking over to Ryou he wrapped his arms around the others neck and shoulders before haughtily saying "He's my Hikari, so I get to have him."

Ryou felt himself blush at the possessive tone Bakura used, and the fact that Bakura was what could almost be considered hugging him.

Just when he was about to relax into the hug the arms around him were pulled away by an angry Marik "You aren't just a soul anymore, there for he ain't your nothing, he's free game tomb robber."

Bakura went to reply but Ryou beat him to it, finally managing to squeak out a question.

"Free game?"

Three heads turned to look at him but Malik was the first to answer as he crawled onto Ryou's lap.

"Yeah, it's Valentine's and well I want you to be my Valentine."

Ryou's mouth fell open but before he could say anything Malik was pulled off his lap and thrown onto the ground. Seconds later Ryou was being pulled into the arms of Marik who lifted up Ryou's chin and while looking into his eyes huskily whispered "No I want you to be my Valentine."

He then proceeded to lean down and kiss Ryou's neck.

After a few seconds Marik's kisses started to trail up towards Ryou's lips, much to his frozen horror but before Marik could get any further then his cheek Ryou was being pulled from Marik's grasp.

He never got a chance to see who had grabbed him before he heard a predatorily like growl moments before Bakura's fist connected with Marik's jaw, launching the other Egyptian backwards.

Turning to look at Ryou, Bakura let him go before almost nervously saying "I sort of, kind of want you to be my Valentine."

Ryou stood absolutely speechless, it was one thing getting it from Marik and Malik but Bakura was a different, more shocking story.

After a few moments of stunned silence the word yes slowly tarted to form on his lips but before he could say anything Malik spun him around and shrieked "Don't be his! You should be my Valentine!! I see you for whom you are, my eyes have been opened and I see all of who you are now!"

Everything clicked.

Looking at the three of them he felt his heart drop. They didn't like him; he was still a thing to order around. All that was affecting them was the spell.

Flicking his eyes back to Bakura who was still glaring at the Egyptians, he felt his heart beat quicken but when Bakura looked back at him and his eyes softened, Ryou new it wasn't real.

Bakura would never show his emotions, and if he did, it would never be for someone like him.

Making up his mind he turned to Marik and said "I'm not going to be your Valentine."

He then moved to look at Malik, not flinching as he said the same thing.

It wasn't until he turned to Bakura that he had the urge to give in and said yes, he had wanted it so badly, for so many years.

He knew though, that when the spell wore off and Bakura remembered, he'd be doomed… or worse. Stopping that train of thought he focused back on his darker half.

Ignoring the pain in his heart he said "And I'm not going to be your's either Bakura."

With his head held high he turned and went to walk up the stairs, he hadn't gotten more then three steps when he was stopped, the three of them quickly blocking his path.

"Why won't you be my Valentine? It's because I'm fat isn't it?" Malik asked as tears started to form in his eyes.

Stricken Ryou tried to comfort him. "No, no it's not that it's j-"

He never got to finish as Marik took that moment to interrupt him "What about me? Was I not romantic enough? I can do romantic!"

Trying to calm the situation Ryou said "No, no it's not that it's just…"

Once again he was interrupted before he could finish only this time, it was by Bakura. "It's because you hate me isn't it? You hate me that's why you won't be with me, I'm right aren't I?"

He didn't know what to do or what to say, they were like hormonal women. One wrong move and it would be the equivalent of a bomb going off.

Trying to come up with a solution, it wasn't until he looked at Marik that he got an idea. "It's just that I... I can't decide between the three off you... and... and Marik's right, the three of you weren't romantic enough, I couldn't choose you if it looked like it was done on a whim."

He couldn't believe he had just said that.

When there eyes slowly widened with realization he wasn't sure whether to be scared or relieved.

"Oh Ryou, I'm soooo sorry, I'm going to go get you an apology gift right away." Malik said before giving him a hug and then running out front door, yelling something about green fluffy ducks.

Turning back to the others Ryou was tightly grasped under the chin by Marik who practically purred out "Ahh my sweet, if romance is what you need, I shall provide."

Giving him a faint smile and a chaste kiss on the cheek Marik then strutted out of the house.

He had the urge to wipe his cheek but refrained, turning to the last person in the room Ryou looked at Bakura as he slowly walked up to him.

Running his finger down the opposite cheek to where Marik had kissed him Bakura let a faint smirk curve his lips before giving a piece of his hair a light tug.

With that same smirk playing on his face Bakura quietly said "I may not see the point in romance, but if it keeps you in my arms instead of their's, I'll do it."

He then took a step backwards before walking out of the house.

Ryou stood frozen for a few moments before lifting his hand up to his cheek and lightly tracing the line Bakura had made only seconds before.

A small blush tinted his cheeks just remembering the moment.

He was so caught up in his thoughts that it wasn't until a car horn sounded that he remembered why he had tried to head up the stairs before.

Hand dropping to his side he started to sprint up them. When he reached his room he threw his door open not even noticing the slam it made upon hitting the wall.

The only thought running through his head was that he needed to find that stupid book or he going to do end up doing something he'd end up regretting.

* * *

**AN:** Well whatcha think? I'm not sure how long this will be but probably a few chaps, anyways I hoped you enjoyed chapter two :D It's a little short but I wanted to see what people thought of where it's going well yeah anyways please R&R it would be much appreciated. Thanks 

Luv

BlackEyedWicca


	3. Not You As Well

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, except the spell, which I created so Meh 'Sticks tongue out childishly'

**AN:** Hi, sorry this took a while to update but I was like super busy! Anyways its here now and I hope you enjoy it! Oh and if you would R&R I'd be so very, very grateful, since your opinions make writing it easier, since I know if it's liked or not… I hope that made sense…but yeah, oh well.

**Edited:** 17/12/07 or 12/17/07

Hugs and Kisses

BlackEyedWicca

* * *

Not You As Well

His eyes searched the room for the book, when they finally landed on it; sitting innocently on the bed he practically sprinted the short distance to grab it.

When he had it, he frantically started looking for the page the spell he had cast was on. When he found it, he once again searched it for anything that could possible help him.

After reading it ten times he growled before throwing it back on the bed.

He started pacing the length of the room absentmindedly twirling the strand of hair Bakura had tugged.

While pacing he started mumbling to himself, "What is going on? Why did the spell work on this scale? How much did the ring affect it?"

Stopping his ramble, he looked down at his shirt before pulling the ring out from beneath the fabric and over his head,

He stood staring at it for a few seconds before he threw it on his bed, turning his gaze to look out his window, hoping the answer would magically appear.

When no solutions presented themselves, he turned back to the ring that had accidentally landed on top of the spell book.

Leaning down he placed his hand over the ring and went to pull it up when a bright light encased both items. Pulling his hand back in surprise Ryou watched both with fascination and nervousness as both the book and ring lifted up into the air, the light intensifying to the point he needed to cover his eyes with his arm.

After a few moments it had faded enough that only a light gold tinge covered his room, cautiously he lowered his arm, what hovered in front of him made his eyes widen and a small whimper to escape his mouth.

The book was now the colour of pure gold and on the front cover sat a picture of the millennium ring, the real one was nowhere to be seen.

He stood frozen unsure if he should grab the floating book or run for it, however the decision was made for him when the book flew through the air stopping right in front of his face.

Hesitantly he reached out and plucked it from the air; he was momentarily surprised to find that it felt just like the millennium ring did. Opening it slowly and cautiously he blinked in confusion; all the pages were blank.

He flipped back and forth through the pages for a few seconds but when he couldn't find anything other then blank paper he shut it.

Looking at the cover of the book he had a sinking feeling that the picture of the millennium ring was in fact the ring itself. Running his fingers over the picture of it, he became positive, the real ring was now apart of the book.

He eyes soon filled with terror as he whimpered out, "Bakura is going to kill me."

Slowly looking down at the book his nervousness started to increase. If Bakura ever found out... a shudder ripped through him, he didn't want to think about that.

Lifting his gaze from the book, he let his eyes travel around the room for something that might be able to help him. It didn't take him long to notice his backpack, the one he always kept filled with supplies in case Bakura told him they had to run from the law… again.

He had taken a step towards it when he heard a voice fill the house.

"Ryou, darling I have found your romance!"

His eyes widened as quickly turned around, running to lock his bedroom door.

Malik was back.

He frantically started searching around his bedroom hoping to find something that could help him.

"Ryou? Honey? Are you okay? You must come downstairs and see what I have for you!" Malik called.

Ryou's panic only intensified at that statement, he did **not** want to find out what Malik had brought him.

Rushing over to his bag he quickly threw the spell book in before putting the backpack on.

Grabbing a sheet from his bed he quickly tied it to the bedpost before dropping it down out of his window. It was as he started dropping it further and further towards the ground that his mind kept finding flaws in the plan, the most prominent one was the sheet ripping causing him to fall to the ground and die… he didn't like that option.

Ignoring the possible outcomes his mind kept coming up with, he continued until the sheet was dropped as far as it could go. Cautiously looking out of the window he was unsure which would be safer; facing Malik or attempting to climb down the side of the house.

Suddenly, he heard Malik knock on the door before saying, "Ryou honey are you stuck? Are you avoiding me?"

Making sure not to breathe Ryou stayed perfectly still; waiting for Malik's next reaction.

Just when Ryou was starting to believe he might have gone Malik said, "I'm coming in, you could be hurt! I'll even break the door down if I have too!"

Slowly turning back to the sheet hanging from the window; it only took a few seconds for him to make his decision.

Taking a deep breath he mumbled, "Please god, let me survive this."

Carefully climbing onto the windowsill he grabbed the sheet and started climbing down the side of his house, stopping every few seconds to build up enough confidence to keep going.

When he was a little over halfway down he heard a bang come from his room startling him enough that he dropped the sheet and fell the rest of the way down landing on his back.

He lay winded for a few seconds but he was snapped out of his daze when he saw Malik appear in the window and call out in a fearful voice, "Oh my goodness Ryou! What have you done? Are you injured? I must come and help you!"

Sitting up he ignored the pain that shot through his back before saying, "No, it's okay Malik, it's not that bad… I'll be up in a second."

He tried to give a small smile but it came out more of a grimace.

Biting his lip Malik said, "You are not well… I must help you!"

Ryou never got a chance to say anything before a voice called out, "Hey Ryou, you okay?"

Turning around hissing at the slight pain the movement caused he was both surprised and happy to see Duke Devlin sitting in the drivers seat of a new red sports car.

"Duke," he said smiling as best he could, "How are you?"

Duke gave a small frown before saying, "How am I? More like, how are you? You don't look to good."

Ryou opened his mouth to reply, but before he could Malik answered, "That's none of your business dice boy, he's mine to take care of, not yours!"

Raising an eyebrow Duke asked, "_Yours_? Since when does **Ryou** belong to anyone?"

The glare Malik threw at him made Ryou shiver, Duke however seemed unaffected.

Turning to look at Ryou he gave a small smile before asking, "You need a lift anywhere?"

"No he does not! What makes you think that?" Malik asked peeved.

Snorting Duke replied, "He has a backpack, kind of a clear indication."

Turning to look back to Ryou he asked, "So you want a lift?"

Slowly standing up as carefully as he could, trying not to upset his still sensitive back he answered, "Sure thanks Duke."

He hadn't taken more then two steps when Malik yelled, "But Ryou! You'll miss my romance!"

Ryou's only response was to walk faster.

When he was no more then three steps away from the car he heard the sound of sobs behind him. Turning around he froze, Malik was running towards him, hands outstretched in front of him while sobbing.

"Might want to hurry," Duke said nervously while opening the door.

Ryou didn't need anymore persuasion, he quickly jumped inside.

He had barely shut the door when the car sped off.

Turning around he watched Malik and his house fade into the distance, when he turned back around he thought he saw Bakura standing on the sidewalk but when he looked again, no one was there.

Turning back around he pulled of his back pack and sat it in his lap before saying, "Thanks Duke, I really appreciate it."

He gave a thousand watt smile before saying, "It's not a problem Ryou, I was actually heading to see you."

Ryou blinked before asking, "You were? Why?"

Duke smiled before saying, "I'll tell you soon."

Ryou's confused look turned sceptical. Noticing it Duke laughed before saying, "A bit hard to talk while I'm driving ne?"

Ryou blushed before nodding in agreement.

Turning on the stereo Duke said "Hope you don't mind but I feel like some music."

Ryou smiled

"Not at all, I'm the same."

As the sounds of Green Day filled the car, they both became lost in there own thoughts, content to leave the other alone for the moment.

After a few minutes of driving, Duke stopped the car causing the music to switch off.

Coming out of his thoughts Ryou faced a smiling Duke.

"Come on, lets go," he said.

Stepping out of the car they both walked into the Domino City Park.

While they walked, Ryou kept shooting Duke questioning looks but he ignored them.

It didn't take long for Ryou's curiosity got the better of him.

Hesitantly speaking up he asked "Duke, what is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

Slowing to a stop at a nearby bench Duke sat down, closely followed by Ryou.

Turning to him Duke said "Now I know we haven't known each other long but there's something I want to ask you."

Ryou nodded before replying, "Well whatever it is I hope I can help you."

Smiling Duke leaned against the park bench and almost purring he said "Well Ryou it's quite simple, I want you to be my boyfriend."

Ryou sat stunned for a few seconds before he leapt up and practically yelled, "ARRGH, Not you too!"

Duke blinked but seemed to ignore the outburst favouring to stand up and with a flick of his hand pulled out a silver bracelet with green dice. Smiling he grabbed Ryou's hand and quickly snapped it on him before Ryou could protest.

Pulling his hand back Ryou examined the bracelet his eyes widening as he looked at the dice. Looking back at Duke, he momentarily forgot his anger as he said "These, these are emeralds and the bracelet… its silver… this must of cost a fortune."

Grabbing Ryou's hand once again he twirled Ryou before whispering into his ear, "Only the best for the one I love."

A small whimper escaped Ryou as he looked into Duke's face that was slowly coming closer with each second. He tried to pull away but Duke had him securely held. Just as Duke's lips were mere inches from his own, a voice yelled out "Get the fuck away from him, Devlin!"

* * *

**AN:** Well whatcha think? A slight cliffy ne? Anyways whatcha think? Man I would love that bracelet, sounds pretty :D lol I made it up and I'm saying it sounds pretty! 'Shakes head' anyways I would appreciate a review….but as usual it's not compulsory, still thanks for reading! I appreciate every reader! Well until next time XD

Luv

BlackEyedWicca


	4. Oh Great, So It Gets Weirder

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Ryou, I would never let him leave the house he would be mine, MINE I tell you! 'Bakura growls' Heh, okay so maybe he's Bakura's but still I can have a Ryou plushie can't I? 'Hugs Ryou plushie to her chest'

**AN:** Hello, all! I hope everyone's having a nice day! Anyways I hope you like this next chapter. Well I shan't keep you waiting anymore, so onward dear readers, the next segment awaits! Oh and sorry for the wait 'Nervous cough'

**ANx2:** Edited 23/12/07 or 12/23/07

Hugs and Kisses

BlackEyedWicca

* * *

Oh Great, So It Gets Weirder

They both turned at the sound of the voice, Ryou's eyes widening when he saw who it was.

Staring at the two of them, brief case clenched in his hand was none other then Seto Kaiba.

They stood I silence for a few seconds before he Kaiba stormed over to them, ripping Duke away from Ryou.

When Duke was a far enough distance away Kaiba flicked his eyes to Ryou and asked, "Did he kiss you or make you feel uncomfortable?"

Ryou opened his mouth to answer but Duke spoke first, "Since when is it any of your business what me and my boyfriend do Kaiba."

Kaiba glared at Duke before spitting out, "He was pushing away from you, he doesn't like you. Go flirt with someone who actually does… if such a person even exists."

A growl came from Duke but Kaiba wasn't threatened.

"Get lost Devlin." He said, annoyance lacing his words

Turning back to Ryou, Kaiba asked, "Do you need me to give you a lift in my limousine?"

Duke scoffed causing Kaiba to turn and glare at the dice obsessed teen.

"Got a problem Devlin?" He growled.

Duke didn't answer, instead he moved forward, grabbing Ryou's arm. He went to pull him away from Kaiba and it would have worked if Kaiba wasn't holding Ryou's other arm tightly.

Tug of war over Ryou soon began, both man trying to pull him closer. A small whimper came from Ryou as his already sore back got worse, the pain creeping up to his shoulders.

Just when Ryou's was starting to think his arms might be ripped out, two new arms encircled his stomach from behind before pulling him backwards.

The sudden yank made both Kaiba and Duke let him go. He fell back onto his rescuer causing a small groan to rip from there mouth.

He started to move away apologize spilling from his lips but the person just grabbed him and pulled him done once again.

They smirked into his neck while sneaking one hand down to his ass and pinching it causing Ryou to shriek.

The person laughed causing Ryou to freeze, he had recognised their voice.

"Close," they purred. "But I want you to scream for me."

Snapping out of his stupor Ryou tried to wriggle away, but to no avail.

"Marik let me go!" Ryou yelled only succeeding in making Marik grab his ass again.

Another shriek came from Ryou and with an unusually high pitched voice he screamed, "And stop grabbing my ass!"

Marik just laughed as he moved closer to Ryou's neck, however before he could do anything Ryou was pulled away from him and into the arms of Duke.

Standing up Marik glared at the other while demanding, "Give me back my Ryou."

Duke glared back before saying, "No he's mine."

Grabbing Ryou's arm he stuck the bracelet under Marik's nose while saying triumphantly, "See I gave this to him as a token of our affection. He's mine!"

Marik's glare intensified as he snarled out, "That proves nothing. So you gave him something, so what. He didn't give you anything back!"

Growling Duke let Ryou go as he stood inches from Marik's face saying, "I don't see you giving him anything. Why don't you make like a tree and leave."

Marik roared before flying at Duke and starting to punch him.

Ryou sat stunned on the ground watching them fight, **over him**.

It was only when they started coming closer that he realised, that he **really** needed to get away from them.

Standing up he went to move backwards but was stopped when he bumped into someone.

Turning around he realised that he had bumped into Kaiba. Mentally gulping he went to open his mouth but before he could speak Kaiba had grabbed his arm and was pulling him further into the park.

When the sounds of the scuffle had all but disappeared Ryou started to get worried as to where Kaiba was leading him.

Looking around the park, he didn't see anything familiar. Deciding to test his luck, he asked softly, "Uhhh Kaiba, where are you taking me?"

He didn't receive a verbal answer instead Kaiba stopped walking, letting Ryou's arm go as he turned to face him.

"Ryou… " He started, but stopped.

Although Ryou had a fair idea as to what he would say, curiosity got the better of him.

Cautiously Ryou asked, "What is it Kaiba?"

Kaiba looked up with a frown before saying, "First of all call me Seto."

Ryou nodded slowly.

Smirking slightly Kaiba asked, "How would you like to come over to my mansion for dinner tonight?"

Ryou's eyes widened slightly. He had been expecting something along the lines of undying love but not **that**.

Avoiding Kaiba's eyes he tried to think of an answer, however before he could think of one, there was rustling from the bushes behind them.

Seconds later Malik appeared as he ran in-between them.

"He shall not be going with you," He shouted while holding his hands between the two of them. "He needs to come see my romance!"

Kaiba glared at him, "Get lost Ishtar."

Malik just glared back before saying, "No, I saw him first!"

Kaiba's glare, if possible intensified and with venom coating his words he snarled out, "Fine let's settle this," locking eyes with Malik he continued. "We'll duel for him."

"You'll What?!" Ryou screeched.

They ignored him as Malik smirked and said, "Fine."

Opening up his briefcase Kaiba pulled out two duel disks throwing one to Malik who caught it. They both then started preparing for the duel.

Ryou, on the other hand was standing there wide eyed. They were now **duelling** over him?

What would be next?!

Not wanting to finish that thought, he started frantically looking for a way to escape. He **needed** to reverse the spell before he ran into someone else.

Slowly walking backwards as quietly as he could, he left the two duellists yelling obscenities at one another.

When he could no longer see them he turned around and started sprinting as fast as he could in the other direction.

After what felt like hours but probably wasn't more then ten minutes, he stopped at a tree to catch his breath.

Leaning against it, he closed his eyes and tried to calm his breathing. When he was breathing normally he opened his eyes and gasped, his hand flying to cover his heart. Bakura was standing in front if him, a somewhat evil smirk on his face.

"Jeez, Bakura you scared the hell out of me!" Ryou said accusingly.

Bakura's smirk widened as he moved a little closer. Ryou noticing the small change in distance started panicking; his arms flailing slightly as he tried to think of something to say.

Bakura, noticing this, paused for a second before taking another step closer their bodies within reaching distance.

Not knowing what else to do, Ryou pushed on Bakura's chest trying to keep him away. Bakura frowned before grabbed Ryou's wrists, causing the other to give a small squeak.

Pulling him closer so they were chest to chest Bakura huskily whispered into Ryou's ear, "Frightened Pet?"

Ryou shivered at both the words and the tone of voice used. Opening his mouth he tried to speak but couldn't form the words.

Leaning forward Bakura nuzzled Ryou's hair causing Ryou to mewl softly. Letting the other's hands go, Bakura ran his hands up and under Ryou's shirt.

He was halfway up Ryou's stomach when he was forcefully pushed away, the sudden action making him falling to the ground.

Ryou stood shaking, staring at Bakura for a few moments before turning and sprinting away leaving Bakura staring after him.

As Ryou ran out of the park his thoughts were in a mess.

He knew he liked Bakura, but he also knew that Bakura was under the spell, so what was he going to do?

When he reached the pavement, he kept his head down while slowing to a walk.

He didn't care where he went; he just wanted to get away from everyone, especially Bakura. He couldn't believe how close he had come to kissing his darker half.

While walking, he heard something jingle causing him to stop. Looking down at his wrist he realised he was still wearing the bracelet Duke gave him.

Sighing slightly he took off his backpack and placed it on the ground. Holding up his hand he examined the chain for a few moments before taking it off and putting it in his backpack; wearing something that valuable, in plain sight would not be a good idea.

Swinging his backpack back over his shoulders he kept walking, his eyes focused on the ground.

"Ryou!" A shrill voice screeched making his head snap up but before he could figure out who had called him he was enveloped in a bone crushing hug, the scent of perfume hitting his nostrils. It was at that moment, he realised that it was a girl who was hugging him.

When she finally pulled back he was able to see the smiling face of Tea.

Giving a small smile back Ryou timidly asked, "Hi Tea, how are you?"

Her grin widened, "I'm fine, Ryou, but how are you?"

Ryou shrugged before saying, "I'm fine… a little tired but fine."

Her grin only seemed to widen further if that was possible.

"Great," she said while hooking her and Ryou's arms before starting to drag him down the street as she continued. "Well I'm famished. How about we go to the local café and have a bite to eat?"

Ryou froze an 'eep' sound coming from his mouth.

"What did you say Ryou? It was a yes wasn't it?" She asked.

"Keep dreaming." A voice said from behind them.

They both turned to look at the new voice.

Gulping Ryou whispered, "Oh no… please no."

Standing in front of them was over 40 girls all wearing 'I love Ryou' shirts.

At the front of the crowd, was none other then, Mai Valentine.

* * *

**AN:** Okay a little smaller then the last chap but still I hope you enjoyed it! This chapter was actually a little hard to write...but meh, I hope you enjoyed it! Well thanks for reading and please R&R you'll get cookies and plushies if you do! Oh and props to casaragi for guessing Seto right hands over a Ryou plushie Oh and since I'm so nice hands over three millennium ring cookies to each reader

Luv

BlackEyedWicca


	5. A Very Complicated Book

**Disclaimer:** I'm wearing snoopy pants WEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!! 'Ryou gives a small cough' Oh yeah I don't own anything or anyone….well except my snoopy pants :D

**AN:** Hello all, I'm glad your enjoying my story. Ummmmm yeah also updates will probably be a little unstable for the next two weeks since it's the end of term and I have soooooo many tests it's not funny. I have them for like everything….hey do you ever notice how teachers give you a test for about three subjects on ONE day!?!!? It's sooo rude and evil and mean and errgh! Okay ignore my rant….anyways I hope you enjoy chapter 5 of Shadow Love, sorry it took awhile!

**ANx2:** Edited 24/12/07 or 12/24/07

Hugs and Kisses

BlackEyedWicca

* * *

A Very Complicated Book

Looking at Ryou, Mai blew him a kiss before saying, "How's it hanging hun?"

Ryou whimpered, he didn't no what else he could do.

Pouting Mai sashayed over to him, her hands on her hips. When she was almost within arms reach a hand shot out and pushed her backwards.

Turning to face the person that had pushed her, Mai glared at Tea.

"And what do you think **you're** doing?" She hissed.

Tea glared crossing her arms over her chest as she said. "Stay away from Ryou, he's mine."

Mai copied her, crossing her own arms before saying, ice lacing her words, "You couldn't catch a man if your life depended on it," she smirked before continuing. "Why don't you go play with your dolls and stay out of **my** world, you won't last here."

Ryou blinked before muttering, "That was harsh."

No one heard him though, as Tea sneered, seemingly fuelled by Mai's comment, "Well you have travelled around a lot but what would you know about keeping a man and having a long term relationship?"

Mai's eyes narrowed as she growled out, "What are you implying?"

Tea smirked.

"I'm not implying anything," she said. "Just stating a fact."

Mai's hands fell to her sides in fists.

"Bitch!" She shrieked.

Tea glared before spiting out, "Whore!"

That was the last straw for Mai as she walked over to Tea before proceeding to slap Tea's cheek, knocking her head back with the impact.

Ryou's eyes widened but before he could say anything Tea had turned back and using her nails, scratched Mai's cheek making four small cuts.

Furious Mai lunged for Tea, knocking her to the ground. Ryou watched, shocked as Mai and Tea rolled around on the ground, biting, kicking, scratching and god knows what else.

When he heard Tea shriek and saw Mai holding some ripped out brown hair he decided to try and intervene.

"Stop it! Guys please stop fighting!" He said desperately.

They paused and looked at him before saying simultaneously, "Ryou honey, I'll be with you in a second."

Tensing they both looked at each other and glared before once again starting to fight.

Ryou stood watching helplessly as they rolled around, trying to get the upper hand. He was so entranced in the fight that it wasn't until he felt a tap on his shoulder that he remembered about the other forty or so fangirls.

Gulping, he slowly turned around only to muffle a shriek.

The forty or so girls from before had multiplied until there were almost a hundred people ranging from age 10 to 30. Over half of them were guys.

Looking around, he tried to find an escape route but to no avail. He was practically surrounded by people and the only exit he could possible run to, was a small alley to his right that looked as if it would only end up being a dead end.

Not knowing what else to do he raised his hand in a small wave and said timidly, "Uh… hi?"

A chorus of shrieks sounded, followed by a resounding, 'Hi Ryou-Kun' from every person. He flinched as he heard a few giggles and whispered 'I want his shirt' or 'I want his hair'.

Mentally calming himself he tried to decide on a course of action but when he heard a whispered, 'I bags taking his virginity' he made his decision.

He bolted for the alley.

Sprinting as fast as he could he jumped over chairs, bins, bags even pushed aside the occasional person as he ran for what he hoped was freedom.

When he reached the alley he didn't stop, he could hear the thundering of his fanclub closing in. Reaching out he started knocking over bins and boxes, anything that could trip up and slow down his pursuers.

Skidding around a corner he kept running only to stagger to a stop as he stood looking at a chain metal gate. It was the only thing standing between freedom and the loss of his virginity.

He started to turn around and go back the way he had came, to hopefully find another way out, when he heard his name being shouted hysterically.

Looking back at the gate he gave a small pray and took a deep breath before taking a running jump. Grabbing on to the gate he felt it cut into his hands. Biting back a whimper, he started climbing.

It didn't take him long to reach the top and when he did, he grabbed it securely before throwing his leg over it, making him straddle it.

He breathed a small sigh of relief before psyching himself up to hook his other foot into one of the holes on the other side when he heard a shriek.

"NO RYOU-KUN!"

Looking towards the voice with fear on his face, he met Tea's wide eyes.

"You could get hurt!!!" She shrieked.

Just as she finished shouting, a horde of people rushed into the alley all gasping when they saw him.

Gulping, he quickly tried to place his foot in the chain, but because he was so rushed and focused on the other people he kept missing.

Rushing forward, the group all started shouting words of help as they tried to grab the fence before anyone else could.

Eyes widening Ryou grabbed the fence tighter, his knuckles turning white when it started shaking almost throwing him off.

Closing his eyes in fear, he tried to calm himself. After a few minutes of mental mantras he opened his eyes again.

Looking back down at the crowd, he noticed that they were all still fighting and some had even been punched out.

Averting his eyes he started to measure how far down it was.

Giving a small whimper he closed his eyes again, trying to calm his racing heart.

"It's okay Ryou," he said to himself. "You can do this. Nothing will go wrong; you'll be fine, besides you've fallen farther then this. Take this morning for instance, that was further and you were fine, a small bruise but otherwise fine."

Opening his eyes once again, he looked down his face paling and his confidence vanishing.

"Like hell I'll be fine," He muttered. "Stupid spell, I never should have fiddled with magic, you think getting Bakura would be lesson enough, but no you just have to go and do a love spell for valentines, stupid, stupid!"

He's tirade was cut short when the fence shook again. Looking back at the crowd he saw someone get yanked down from the fence, hitting the ground with a large crack.

"Not good." He said.

Looking back down at the ground, he took a deep breath before whispering, "Here goes nothing… oh who am I kidding, it's more like everything."

With one more breath, he sucked up what little courage he had before lifting his leg and hooking it in the fence.

Turning himself around carefully, so his back was to both the fence and crowd, he whispered a small prayer before jumping from the fence towards the alley floor.

When he landed, he felt pain shoot up his leg making them wobble before giving out on him, making him fall to the ground.

After a few seconds of sitting there dazed, he slowly stood up with eh help of the alley wall.

He's legs were a little sore but the tingles were slowly fading.

"RYOU" Someone shrieked.

Turning around, he looked at the crowd of people who were still trying to climb up the fence, a few of them screaming his name; other's asking if he was okay.

Not wanting to take the chance of one of them succeeding in getting over the fence, he started walking at a brisk pace out of the alley, slowly increasing his speed as his legs got over the jar of the jump.

After five corners he finally exited the alley, thankful that he didn't run into any thugs, however something told him that it wasn't luck. He couldn't put his finger on it but he felt like he was being protected while he was there.

Shrugging it off, he started walking again before stopping.

Where had he planned on going?

Thinking over everything, he realised he had nowhere to go; he had just ran from the house with no real plan.

Frowning, he walked over to a small bookshop and entered it.

Quickly ducking behind a bunch of shelves he hid himself in the shadows, hoping no one would see and then fall in love with him.

He laughed inwardly; usually that phrase would come off extremely vain, but not today.

Shaking his head slightly, he pulled off his backpack before rummaging around until he found the book that had started the entire mess.

Pulling it out, he gave it a small glare before flipping it open.

Just as before, the pages were blank.

Running his hand over the gold pages he sighed and went to lift his hand away but as he did a drop of blood fell on the page.

Blinking he turned his hand over only to wince, he had forgotten that when he had first grabbed the gate it had cut him.

He reached into his bag and pulled out a hanky ready to wipe the blood from the book but froze as he noticed the blood was being **absorbed** into the paper.

Slightly horrified, he watched the blood spread out before slowing forming into letters.

Shocked, he dropped the book, causing it's spine to hit the ground before closing with the millennium ring side face up.

He sat staring at the book for a few seconds, unsure if he really **wanted** to pick it up or not.

He was delayed from making his decision when he felt blood start to run between his fingers.

Tearing his eyes form the book, he started wiping his hands free from blood.

Reaching into his bag he pulled out some bandages and with a sigh quickly cleaned and wrapped his hands.

When he was done, he put all the medical supplies back, making a mental note to restock there 'getaway' backpacks.

Slowly looking back down at the book, he clenched his teeth together before grabbing it and saying, "You want this to go away therefore you're going to have to read the bloody words."

Ripping open the book he looked at the first page, his eyes automatically reading the words.

_Contents:_

_So you made the entire population fall in love with you?_

_Part 1 – Everyone Loves You 1-5_

_How to get people out of the infatuation_

_How to get out of a tight situation_

_What not to do_

_How to know if the love is real_

_Part 2 – Everyone Hates You 6-10_

_How to stay alive_

_What not to do_

_What to do_

_How to escape a jealous accusation_

_Part 3 – Everyone's Out To Get You 11-15_

_How to make things less painful_

_The best prayers _

_Ways to make life feel more fulfilled_

_Last resorts_

When he had finished the 'Contents' Ryou's hands were shaking and he's eyes were impossibly wide.

Leaning down, he put his head between his legs and took a few deep breaths. After a few moments he lifted his head and took another deep breath before letting it out shakily as he looked back at the book.

Lifting his hand he went to turn the page but before he could, a voice asked curiously, "Whatcha reading Ryou?"

Mentally sobbing, he had the urge to just hit something in both frustration and despair but instead he simply grabbed his bag and put it in his lap. Placing the book inside and zipping it up.

Standing up slowly he said, his tone neutral, "Nothing much."

Swinging the bag over his shoulder he looked up into violet eyes and asked, "Why do you ask Yugi?"

* * *

**AN:** Well whatcha think? Sorry it took a while to update…but I hope u still want to read it and like it :D Hopefully the next update won't take as long…but yeah. Anyways please R&R I'd be super grateful!! Thanks for reading! Oh and whatcha think of the book? Pretty cool ne? Well anyways please, please review!

Luv

BlackEyedWicca


	6. Bathroom Splash War

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the plot…..and yeah that's not much…. 'sigh' I want one of the I heart Ryou t-shirts….hell I wouldn't mind my own Ryou…only Bakura would get angry….the kinky guy that he is…he'd kill for two or more Ryou's in the sack, 'sigh' can't he leave some for the rest of us? **T.T**

**AN:** Hello all! How have u been? I hope your having a nice week. Well my next chapter is here. I would like to thank all my reviewers whether you have reviewed the first chapter, every chapter, or just the last one. Every review makes me smile so for that I'm thankful! Anyways here is chapter number 6. Please R&R you'd make me happy!! Well anyways hope you enjoy ciao!

**Edited:** 27/12/07 or 12/27/07

Hugs and Kisses

BlackEyedWicca

* * *

Bathroom Splash War

Yugi shrugged before saying, "You're my friend can't I ask? Besides you looked lonely."

Sliding his other arm through the strap of his backpack Ryou let his eyes flick around the aisle they were in, hoping to find an escape route… he was really starting to hate corners, walls and corridors.

Looking back at Yugi he felt his eyes widen; Yugi was checking him out!

He suddenly had the urge to cover himself but fought it, this was innocent little Yugi… not even a spell could make him perverted… right?

When Yugi finally met Ryou's eyes he gave a lazy smile before asking, "Sooo what are you doing for Valentines? Not sitting in a bookshop alone I hope."

He didn't know how to answer the question so he just shrugged, slowly inching his way towards the exit that would lead to another aisle.

"Nothing much I guess… just chilling out, you know the usual."

Yugi nodded in response while moving towards the bookshelf Ryou had been slowly inching closer to.

Running his finger over the shelf he walked closer to Ryou, eyes not leaving the books as he talked, "Well, if you're hard up for company, I'd be happy to spend the day with you."

Turning to look at him he gave a wide innocent smile, his eyes lighting up as he said, "We could even go to Grandpa's shop," leaning close so his breath caressed Ryou's neck he continued whispering huskily, "Grandpa's at a conference… besides don't you want to see my room?"

Ryou's eyes widened and he quickly pulled back from Yugi.

"I got to go… it was nice talking to you… I'll see you later!" He said panic lacing his words.

Practically running, he tried to escape the spellbound Yugi, however before he could get more then three steps he was pulled backwards by his backpack landing in Yugi's arms.

A small squeak came from Ryou as he started flailing his arms trying to get away. When he wasn't succeeding he purposely tried to hit Yugi but to no avail.

He stopped completely however, when he felt a pout against his cheek followed by a Yugi's coy voice.

"Awww meanie Ryou… I was even going to let you play, but since your being naughty then I'll just have to punish you," his voice turned to a purr as he continued making Ryou's face pale further, "I have many ways to punish… both painful and pleasurable, but you don't want pain do you my sweet?"

Ryou's struggles increased as Yugi started trailing his finger up Ryou's chest. Ryou couldn't belief that sweet innocent Yugi was so perverted… and kinky.

Ryou froze as the worst thought hit him… wasn't Yugi dating Yami?

A small shudder ripped through him followed by a yelp as he felt Yugi start heading for his pants line.

Increasing his struggles he tried to pull away but he couldn't succeed, Yugi had him in successfully locked in place, he couldn't move.

Just when Yugi was centimetres from reaching his pants line a figure appeared in front of them, a feral growl escaping there lips. "Don't you fucking touch what's mine! Your fingers should be cut off for daring to touch something so pure."

When the figure came closer Ryou felt a small warmth spread throughout his body; It was Bakura.

It was his very own homicidal knight who had come to rescue him from the clutches of the evil little Yugi.

He mentally shook his head… that would make the weirdest fairy tale… and to think, it was his life.

He never got a chance to think any further on the irony that was his life as he felt Yugi tighten his hold before replying, "Nope, he's mine. You don't share his body anymore so you've got no claim."

Ryou, from the corner of his eye he saw Yugi stick his tongue out at Bakura. He almost wanted to shake his head but decided not to, who knew what they would misconstrue it as. It was better to just stay silent and still until he could find an escape route.

Looking back at Bakura, he was rather thankful he wasn't Yugi. Bakura was giving the most furious glare he had ever seen, he was surprised Yugi wasn't dropping him… or at the very least shaking.

There were a few moments of tense silence before Bakura finally spoke, "Give me Ryou… and I won't hurt you."

If Yugi hadn't of been holding Ryou up, he was sure he would have fallen to the ground in shock.

Bakura was giving someone a non-violent option… well no use worrying about a reversal spell, apparently the apocalypse was here.

Not able to stay silent he said, "What? You're… actually not going to hurt him?"

Bakura focused still furious eyes on Ryou, they softened slightly when they met his.

"You wouldn't want me to hurt him since he's your friend… therefore… I won't."

Ryou blinked, stunned but it quickly turned to a bitter feeling in the pit of his stomach as he remembered that it was only the spell making Bakura nice. Not feelings for him.

"I'll never give him up, I don't care about pain! I'll do anything for the love between Ryou and me!"

Ryou didn't even bat an eyelash at Yugi's declaration of love, he was to busy focusing on Bakura.

Narrowing his eyes Bakura muttered a small 'fine' before reaching out and grabbing Ryou, pulling him from Ryou's grip.

Yugi tried to lunge for them but Bakura just lifted his leg and kicked Yugi in the chest. It wasn't enough to break anything but enough to fling him back into a bookshelf.

The shelf fell backwards with the force of Yugi hitting it, making Yugi fall with it creating a domino effect as the four shelfs behind it were all knocked over.

Ryou never got a chance to see if Yugi was okay before Bakura had dragged him from the shop. When the door shut behind them Bakura looked up and down the street before pulling him past various shops.

When they reached a game shop Bakura pushed them inside.

Ryou went to say something but Bakura put a hand over his mouth before pulling him into the men's toilets. Tossing Ryou against the wall he quickly scanned the room for occupants.

Finding none he turned to the door, pulling a dagger from his belt he slipped it behind the door handle and with a quick use of strength pulled the doorknob out, just before someone went to turn the knob on the outside.

Smirking he pocketed both the knife and handle just as a voice shouted through the door, "I'll save you Ryou!"

Ryou blinked; how did Yami know he was in here?

Not getting a chance to ponder the thought further Bakura turned around and while crossing his arms leaned against a wall.

Ryou gulped.

He was locked in a bathroom with Bakura… who just happened to want him.

Muffling a sob, he slid down the wall until he was sitting on the floor. He couldn't understand why he was so constantly tempted with his fantasies only to have to turn around and reject them.

Bringing his knees to his chest he buried his head in his arms both dreading and anticipating Bakura's advancement. After a few moments of waiting he slowly raised his head, surprised by what he saw.

Bakura was looking at him with an unreadable expression in his eyes, his arms lying limply by his sides.

Tilting his head to the side in confusion he asked, "Bakura…?"

Bakura didn't answer verbally, he moved quickly until he was in front of Ryou and pulling him into a standing position by his shirt.

When Ryou's feet where on the ground Bakura pushed him up against the wall and leaned his head on Ryou's shoulder his face buried in the crook of Ryou's neck.

Ryou stood stunned… he really needed to read that book about the effects of the spell.

He was so lost in thoughts he almost missed Bakura's muttered words, "Stupid asshole… making it difficult… wish I could…"

The rest of Bakura's mutterings were cut off as Bakura seemed to snap out of his trance pushing away from Ryou and heading to the other side of the room and punching the wall.

Ryou looked on shocked. He began to wonder if it really was the spell doing it, but he brushed it off, he would not allow himself to hope for the impossible.

Turning back around Bakura went to open his mouth but before he could say anything the door burst open landing a few centimetres away from Ryou.

Yami stood in the doorway his leg slowly being lowered to the ground.

When he was standing normally he walked into the room.

Looking at Ryou he gave a small tender smile before turning to look at Bakura a hard glare in place.

"Tombrobber… what have you been doing to taint poor defenceless Ryou?"

Ryou felt his eye twitch, since when was he defenceless?

Quelling the urge to argue, he simple stood watching as he waited for what would happen next. He knew he should take this chance to escape… but he didn't want to leave Bakura, he didn't want anything to happen to him. God forbid he was sent to the shadow realm again… although knowing him he'd find his way back.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by Bakura's growl, "Ryou isn't defenceless like your little runt Pharaoh. Now go play bondage with him and leave Ryou alone."

Yami just glared before walking to the sink and turning on the taps. He then created a bowl with shadow magic and filled it with water. I met Bakura's confused eyes with my own before turning back to Yami.

Grabbing the bowl he threw the water at Bakura who was too surprised to react.

The result was a very wet and pissed off Bakura whose hair was stuck to him making him look like a drowned white rat.

After a few seconds of stunned silence in which Yami was filling another bowl Bakura flicked his hair off his shoulders, neck and face.

Turning to face him with a new bowl, Yami got ready to throw it but before he could Bakura gave an evil smirk causing Yami to pause.

Tensing slightly Bakura started to make shadows form in his hands before I could speculate what he was going to conjure I felt a burning spread from my back throughout my body.

Clenching my fists I felt images flash in front of my eyes. First the millennium ring, then the spell book followed by Bakura holding a gun.

A small gasp escaped Ryou as he realised what was happening, because his blood had mixed with the millennium ring… he could feel what shadows Bakura was forming and for what reason and right now He was making a gun… to shoot Yami.

Closing his eyes he knew what he had to do, taping into the shadows tainted by Bakura he changed them slightly, hoping it would work. After a few seconds he opened his eyes only to let out a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding.

There stood Bakura with a full stocked and ready to use water gun.

Lifting his eyes to Bakura's face he almost laughed at the shocked expression, but he never got the chance as Yami took advantage of Bakura's distraction pouring more water on him.

Snapping out of his daze Bakura gave the water gun one more confused look before firing at Yami as he tried to fill up another bowl.

Watching Yami he was relived to find the ancient Pharaoh trying to continue the water fight and not send Bakura to the shadow realm. Taking this as his chance, he started running for freedom, jumping over the door as he went.

The last thing he heard form the bathroom was Yami's yell of, "I always win, I am the king of games, you stand no chance! Ryou will be mine!!"

As he ran, Ryou didn't try and look behind him; he just wanted to get away from them.

He couldn't but hope as he ran that he wouldn't run into anyone else he knew… hell he'd rather not run into anyone at all, but that was probably asking for to much.

Exiting the arcade, he ran as fast as he could down the street, he was about to cross to the other side of the road when a motorbike pulled up in front of him blocking his path.

A few seconds later, the person's helmet was off and he found a smiling Tristan looking at him.

Unable to hold in his frustration anymore he screamed, "WHY DO THEY ALWAYS APPEAR AS SOON AS I JUST START TO BE FREE!?!?!!?!?!"

* * *

**AN:** Well whatcha think? I hope you like it…sorry not much on the book…but you did get Ryou locked in a bathroom with Bakura…that has to count for something right…even tho it was a small amount of time but meh it should still count! Anyways Hehehehe what did you think of kinky Yugi? I don't know why but in my opinion it just seems to fit him…anyways I hope you enjoyed!

Luv

BlackEyedWicca


	7. The Fast And The Foolish

**Disclaimer:** As usual I own nothing…so yeah go suck a lemon…sorry I just feel like absolute crap, I think I'm getting the flu **T.T** Well I won't bore you with my sob story so yeah, I own nothing.

**AN:** Hello all, I just want to say thankyou for reading my story! You have almost made me hit 50 reviews and for that I'm ever thankful. So to everyone who's ever reviewed I present you with this. 'Hands over cookies and a certificate of thanks as well as reviewers choice of either Ryou, Malik, Yugi or Joey plushie.' Thanks again. Oh and also if anybody has anything they want a character to do, tell me and I'll see if I can fit it in but no promises!! If I do choose something I will of course credit you with the idea and yeah, well toodles and sorry for the wait.

**Edited:** 02/01/08 or 01/02/08

Hugs and Kisses

BlackEyedWicca

* * *

The Fast and The Foolish

His shout echoed for a few seconds before fading, leaving them in silence. Slowly looking into Tristan's still smiling face he was struck with how powerful the spell must actually be if Tristan didn't even flinch after having just been yelled at.

Lifting his hand, Tristan stroked Ryou's cheek before saying, "You're cute when you're flustered."

Ryou wasn't sure whether to bash Tristan's head in with his own helmet or run for cover, both were equally appealing.

"You want to go for a ride?" Tristan asked snapping him from his fantasies.

Blinking he looked down at the helmet beginning held out to him. He was about to refuse when a shrill voice asked, "And who is this Ryou?"

Turning around nervously he found himself looking into the face of a furious Tea who was flanked by about 10 fangirls who were all crying.

"Are you cheating on me?" Tea asked but before he could respond she had started talking again, tears flowing from her eyes. "You… you don't think I'm beautiful anymore… you hate me now…"

Stopping her mumbled words, her face changed to furious once again, her tears stopping, "No it's not me and it's not you… it's the guy on the bike… it's his fault. He tricked you into it!! I'll save you my Ryou!"

Ryou was looking at her with wide eyes as she pulled out a knife from god knows where and started saying in a voice one would say to a baby, "Come on my Ryou, leave your fuck toy alone and come to your baby."

It was about then that he really started to worry for his life.

Turning to Tristan he grabbed the helmet, practically threw it on his head before straddling the bike.

"GO!" He shouted while wrapping his arms around Tristan.

He didn't need any further persuasion as he quickly started the engine before speeding off down the street, Ryou's eyes shut tightly as they sharply turned corners.

He didn't know how long they had been riding or how far but he was glad when the motorbike stopped.

Quickly jumping off the bike Ryou put his hands on his knees trying to catch the breath he had been holding throughout the ride. He felt as though he had run a mile.

Feeling arms wrap around his waist he shot up straight. Turning around in the arms quickly, he watched Tristan smile and say, "You only had to ask for a kiss."

The brunette started to lean down causing Ryou to start mentally panicking. He tried wiggling out of Tristan's arm but couldn't, he was being held too tightly.

As Tristan got closer Ryou watched the other teen's eyes fall shut, he went to move his face away when he felt something building inside his chest. He froze as he felt a snarl that he recognised as Bakura's radiate through his mind.

The feeling inside his chest erupted as anger swelled him, he soon felt shadows being summoned and he knew instantly that Bakura was planning on teleporting to him.

He momentarily wondered how he was connected to Bakura this much but the thought disappeared when he felt breath on his lips. Snapping out of his thoughts he saw Tristan's mouth was inches from his and he was ever so slowly moving closer.

Eyes widening Ryou quickly tried to move his face but nothing happened, he was being held captive.

Realising there was no escape, he was about to accept his fate and get kissed when he saw Tristan's eyes snap open right before he was thrown off Ryou, landing on the ground next to his motorbike.

Looking up at his rescuer Ryou had half expected to find Bakura, but instead he felt his stomach drop when he saw Malik standing there.

"Ryou, my white angel!! You were almost suffocated by that thing over there," he waved his hand lightly at Tristan before continuing, "Come, we must go back to my romance… the food will be floopy soon."

Ryou blinked. Floopy? He wasn't sure he wanted to know.

Noticing Tristan stand up from the corner of his eye, he turned to look at him, soon followed by Malik.

"Beat it Ishtar, he's mine."

Malike glared.

"Nu uh, he's mine, I claimed him first!"

Tristan rolled his eyes before responding, "Yeah right, if you claimed him then he wouldn't have been hugging me before."

Malik shook his head.

"My Ryou would never do that, your tricks won't get anywhere with me," turning to Ryou he smiled and said, "I don't submit to jealousy like the tomb robber."

Ryou blinked before asking, his curiosity sparked, "What do you mean?"

Smiling Malik said, "I trust you, you are my heart and soul my fluffy puff, I have no need for jealousy, I know you love me too you a-"

Ryou cut him off, "No, what did you mean about Bakura?"

Malik shrugged before cooing, "That's not important, he's just jealous of our supreme unbreakable love, everyone in the entire world is."

Ryou turned away from him, hiding his face behind his bangs. He let out a small sigh, for a second he had thought Bakura might have liked him… but he shouldn't have believed his own stupid hopes.

"Stop your dribble. He doesn't like you, he likes me!!" Tristan said breaking Malik from his speech of love.

Glaring Malik crossed his arms and said, "Prove it!"

Tristan smirked before saying, "A race, my motorbike versus yours, we race around the block. First one back is Ryou's boyfriend and lover."

A rathe insane smile spread across Malik' face before he nodded.

With a wave of his hand a bike appeared in a swirl of shadows.

Hips rocking to the side slightly he sashayed over to his bike before hopping on it, Tristan soon followed, straddling his own bike.

Starting his bike, Tristan turned his bike around so it was side by side with Malik's in the middle of the road. Turning to Ryou he gave a gooey eyed smile before asking, "Ryou hunny, could you tell us when to start?"

Letting out a small weary sigh he said, "Sure, On the count of three."

They both nodded.

"Okay then, one… two… three!"

A second after the number left his lips, the bikes were off and the two were speeding down the block, black tire marks the only indication they had been there in the first place.

Shaking his head Ryou muttered, "When did I become so use to this insanity that it feels normal?"

"Don't know… but at least your getting better at handling fucked up situations."

Whipping around, Ryou found himself looking at Bakura who was leaning against a wall, partly hidden by shadows.

"When did you get there? How did you escape Yami?" Ryou asked.

Bakura shrugged before moving off the wall and becoming fully revealed.

"I arrived here during Malik's piece of shit love speech. As for the pharaoh, he's an idiot, not much else to say."

Ryou nodded, only partly listening, he had suddenly remembered what the spell book had said. He knew the key to breaking the spell was in that book, all he needed to do was avoid the others until then... starting with Bakura.

"Ryou!"

He snapped out of his thoughts, refocusing his eyes he jumped to find himself inches from Bakura's face.

"W-What?" He asked inching away slowly.

He had to watch himself around Bakura, he was slipping, whether it was because he would actually **like** a kiss from Bakura or because he felt protected with him when around him he wasn't sure but either way, it was a danger.

Bakura scowled before muttering, "I… I need to tell you something."

Eyes looking for a escape route Ryou gave a small distracted nod, hoping the something Bakura had to tell would buy him the necessary time to find away to escape his darker half.

"I need to tell you th-"

However, before Bakura could finish, a voice practically squealed, "RYOU!!!"

Seconds later, Ryou found himself falling to the ground as he was tackled, someone's arms wrapping around him.

He closed his eyes and put his hands out to steady his fall. When he hit the ground he felt his hands shake for a few seconds before going back to normal.

He went to turn his face and see who had tackled him but the arms were ripped off before he could. Turning around so he was on his back he saw a furious Bakura holding an annoyed Yugi by the scruff of the neck, Yugi's legs dangling above the ground.

"Let go of me you, you thief!" Yugi yelled trying unsuccessfully to wiggle out of Bakura's hold.

"Shut the fuck up, do you know what the hell you interrupted?!?" Bakura growled out and even with the spell Yugi shrunk back slightly from the fury in the others voice.

Not getting the chance to respond to Bakura's question, everyone was distracted by the sound of two motorbikes.

Turning to look at where the sound was coming from, everyone watched the two motorbikes crash and grind against the another as they speed straight for them, insane looks on both the riders faces.

Sadly, neither rider noticed the four potholes both bikes were heading for nor the fearful faces on the audience they were heading straight for.

* * *

**AN:** Well whatcha think? I hope you all liked it….even though it was short and took forever… 'le sigh' I'm really sorry, but I'll try and make updates quicker….I just really haven't been able to lately. Anyways reviews would be adored, they give me more incentive to update quicker :D Well yeah…..thanks for reading….i don't really know what else to say.

Luv

BlackEyedWicca


	8. Time To Run Away Again

**Disclaimer:** Me own them? Don't make me laugh…..or more acutely cry…. 'sniffles'

**AN:** OMFG 'dodges various knives, fruit and magic attacks' I'm soooooo sorry for the lack of updates but I have been very busy lately. The end of term is happening and I have been busy writing for competitions, newspapers and putting some serious time into my novels. So again I am very sorry, I'll hopefully update soon but they may be a little shaky. Again my sincere apologises 'hands cakes and Joey, Malik and Ryou shaped cookies in the hope of forgiveness'

**Edited:** 03/01/08 or 01/03/08

Hugs and Kisses

BlackEyedWicca

* * *

Time To Run Away Again

The petrified looks of the spectators only increased as the bikes accelerated ever closer to the potholes.

Bakura muttered a quiet 'shit' just as Tristan's bike hit the first pothole making his motorbike spin slightly crashing into Malik's. As the bikes continued to skid they made there way closer and closer to the pavement.

Dropping Yugi, Bakura grabbed Ryou and tried to pull him out of the crash zone but he was stopped from reaching him when Yugi jumped on his back. Screaming that Ryou was his at the top of his lungs Yugi started punching Bakura's back and sides.

Bakura never got a chance to react as the motorbikes were skidding towards them, the riders having had the common sense to already jump off.

Ryou's eyes widened and he clutched onto Bakura fearfully as the bikes continued on there path towards them.

He felt an arm pull him close just as the sounds of the motorbikes scratching against the concrete stopped. Pulling his head back from its place buried in Bakura's shirt he looked up to find the motorbikes being suspended in the air, purple shadows holding them in place.

Looking to Bakura he saw him staring at them just as stunned, ruling out the possibility that he had seen the caster, after all he knew it wasn't Bakura, he would have felt it.

Noticing he was still clinging to the other he went to move but stopped when he realised Bakura had him in an almost hug. Feeling a blush start to climb up his face he quickly pulled out of his dark's hold as he headed over to observe the still hovering motorbikes.

Looking up at them, he had no more then start to wonder whose shadows they were when a voice called out his name and he was being tackled to the pavement by a highly energetic Marik just as the motorbikes fell to the ground. Leaning up slightly he looked over the others shoulder to look at the only further mangled bikes.

Marik chuckled slightly breathing on Ryou's neck causing Ryou to shiver, "It seems you steal all of my attention my pretty."

Ryou gulped as he turned back to look at the other. It didn't take a genius to know what was pushed up against Ryou's leg.

Smirking slightly Marik whispered, "Shall we have some fun my little Ryou-Chan?"

Ryou flicked his eyes to Bakura who was still trying unsuccessfully to pull Yugi out of his hair as the puzzle bearer screamed and kicked the others back.

Ryou was reminded of a toddler having a tantrum but the thought soon disappeared as Marik started lifting his shirt. He made a small eeping sound before trying to throw the other off.

With a small growl Marik purred, "I love it when you squirm."

Ryou gave him a look between disgust and embarrassment.

"Now let's taste those pretty lips."

Ryou's eyes widened, he had been saving his first kiss for Bakura… although he knew it was a hopeless dream it hadn't stopped him from doing it.

He went to try and kick Marik but found his legs skilfully held down, he was immobile.

Not knowing what else to do he started screaming, "BAKURA!!!! TRISTAN, MALIK, YUGI, HELL EVEN PEGASUS, JUST SOMEBODY COME HELP ME!!!!!!!"

He took a breath, ready to yell again when he felt the weight above him being lifted off. Looking up he watched as Marik was thrown in the direction of Tristan and Malik who were trying to reach him.

Turning to face his rescue he almost groaned as Kaiba smirked down at him.

"Oh great," he muttered under his breath.

Leaning down Kaiba picked him up and placed him in a standing position before moving forward and pulling him into a hug. Ryou's eyes widened as his face was pressed into the CEO's chest.

"Such scum should never touch your beauty," he murmured before looking down at Ryou, letting him pull away slightly but not before grabbing Ryou's shoulder.

Reaching into his pocket Kaiba pulled out a jewellery box making Ryou instantly suspicious.

Leaning down on one knee Kaiba grabbed Ryou's left hand causing Ryou's eyes to widen to previously unknown proportions.

"Ryou, I can offer you the world and I love you. Will you marry me?"

Kaiba opened the box to show a gold ring with two diamonds on either side of a sapphire.

Ryou's jaw dropped, he was too stunned to respond. Kaiba grinned and stood up, taking the ring and slipping it on Ryou's wedding finger.

"Your acceptance is music to my ears."

Snapping out of his trance Ryou said, "But I never…"

He was interrupted as Kaiba got tackled to the ground by a combined effort of Duke and Tristan.

"You will never have Ryou!!" They both cried as a three way scuffle began.

Wanting to get as far away as possible Ryou started edging backwards, he had taken no more then three steps when he bumped into someone.

Whipping around he looked into the large and sparkling eyes of Yami.

"Uhh," he began but was stopped when Yami handed him a silver chain necklace that had a silver Ankh hanging from it, aquamarine's placed around the edges.

Not getting a chance to protest, he was spun around and pressed into Yami's chest as the necklace was placed around his neck.

When he felt Yami click the necklace closed, he jumped out of his arms and practically sprinted away, he didn't care where as long as it was away from Yami and Kaiba.

He had only taken a few steps when he skidded to a stop, about a metre in front of him was Mai, her hair and makeup where askew, her clothes were torn and she was looking at him with a mixture of lust and joy.

Grimacing he turned to run to his left but didn't even take a step as he saw Malik, Bakura and Yugi all heading towards him. Turning to look behind him he saw Yami, Tristan and Kaiba. Whimpering he looked to the right where Duke and Marik where standing.

He felt his blood run cold. He was encircled and boxed in by crazed, love sick, hormonal friends.

Not knowing where to look, he slowly turned to face Mai.

"Ryou I was so worried something happened to you dear," she said smiling.

Marik spoke before Ryou could respond, "Piss off Bitch! There's no way he'd date a bimbo like you."

"How dare you! He is so mine!" she said glaring while crossing her arms.

"No way he's mine!" Yugi yelled only to be overshadowed by Duke who screeched that they were in love.

Before long it was complete mayhem, shouting, swearing and insults the only things heard. When Kaiba threw a punch at Tristan, Ryou took his chance, darting through a break in the crowd as the others were distracted.

Sprinting as fast as he could he flew past shops, the sounds of the others screaming and chasing him only making him run further. Skidding around a corer he kept sprinting praying he'd out run them.

Just as he was passing an alleyway a hand shot out, grabbing his collar and pulling him inside. He was pulled flush against someone's chest, their other's hand covering Ryou's mouth so he couldn't make a sound.

He tried to struggle but stopped, falling silent when he heard the sounds of the others approaching. Focusing completely on the others he watched them run past.

When they could no longer be heard, the hand over his mouth was pulled away making him sigh in relief.

Turning to face his rescuer, he never got to speak as he heard the sound of metal click shut.

Looking down at his hand he was horrified to find his left hand was now handcuffed to his rescuers right hand.

"I got you all to myself now don't I?" They giggled happily.

Looking up he wasn't sure whether to be relieved or petrified that the person he was handcuffed to was none other then Joey Wheeler.

* * *

**AN:** Well whatcha think? I hope you all liked it….even though it was short and took forever… 'le sigh' I'm really sorry, but I'll try and make updates quicker….I just really haven't been able to lately. Anyways reviews would be adored, they give me more incentive to update quicker :D Well yeah…..thanks for reading….i don't really know what else to say.

Luv

BlackEyedWicca


	9. These Chains That Shackle Me

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything or anyone…..That sounds dull ne? Well to bad!!! I'm way too tired to write a creative disclaimer at the moment.

**AN:** Hello all, sorry for the long wait but I'm still very sick and I had to work while ill so yeah. You're lucky you're getting an update at all lol, well hope you like.

**Edited:** 06/01/08 or 01/06/08

Hugs and Kisses

BlackEyedWicca

* * *

These Chains That Shackle Me

"J-Joey?" Ryou squeaked out as he looked into the blonde's grinning face.

"The one and only," Joey replied, his grin widening at Ryou's wide eyes.

Pulling Ryou closer with the help of the handcuffs, Hoey smiled, "So… how's my little Angel doing?"

Looking at Joey, Ryou couldn't hold it in anymore and burst into tears.

He felt an arm wrap around his waist bringing him into Joey's chest. "Shhh, what's wrong my Ryou? Let Joey beat the crap out of it for you."

Not caring that Joey was under the spell and would probably try to molest him soon Ryou let everything pour out; his words somewhat muffled by Joey's shirt.

"I didn't mean for any of this to happen, it was a stupid spell and now everyone, everyone won't leave me alone and all I wanted was for him to love me toot and now, now I'm even more alone then ever before."

Taking a deep breath he looked up at Joey through red-rimmed eyes as he whispered, "And it was all because of a stupid… book."

His eyes widened as he remembered what had formed in the book when he had bleed on it.

Pulling away from Joey's chest he heard a small mewl of displeasure but he ignored it while taking his backpack off his shoulders and letting it hang on their joined arms.

Quickly opening it he searched inside for the book. After a few seconds he found it, pulling it out with a smile.

"Oh, pretty book. Does Ryou want a gold necklace as a gift to match it?"

Looking up, Ryou gave Joey a timid smile.

"Umm, no I'm fine," pausing he added. "But if you want to give me a gift there is something I want."

Joey's eyes widened in happiness as he nodded frantically, "Anything for my Ryou."

Making sure to phrase his request carefully Ryou spoke, "Well, not many people know this but I love keys… especially small silver ones… would you happen to have any Joey?"

Joey looked thoughtful before smiling and looking through his pockets. After a few seconds he puled out a small key. Handing it to Ryou he smiled and said, "Ryou needs to be happy. So no more tears for Ryou now?"

Smiling in triumph Ryou nodded absentmindedly as started unlocking the handcuffs.

He vaguely wondered why they all talked to him like they were little children, but shrugged it off as part of the spell.

Undoing the handcuff he let his bag drop to the ground. He was about to throw the cuffs away but thought better of it, putting them in his bag on the off chance they could come in handy.

Slipping the key into his pants pocket, he slung his bag over his shoulder before turning back to the book that had started it all.

"You like books don't you my Ryou?"

Startled by the voice, Ryou turned to Joey, he had forgotten that the other was still there.

Thinking quickly, he answered, "Yeah I do… would you like to go buy me a book Joey?"

Joey grinned before nodding happily, "Anything for my Ryou! What would Ryou like?"

Ryou blinked.

"Uhhhh," he paused looking around the alley before spotting some graffiti, turning back to Joey he said "Painting, a book on how to paint… uhh animals, yeah animals that's what I'd like."

Joey's eyebrows furrowed for a few moments before he nodded and went to leave before stopping and saying, "Me wants a kiss before me go though."

Ryou's small smile died at Joey's words.

"Y-You do?"

Joey gave a wide grin before nodding happily. Ryou was instantly reminded of a dog but that thought was pushed aside as a variety of swear words flew through his head. Looking around the alley they were in, he searched for any sign of an escape route.

The only solution he could find was to run further into the alley.

Knowing he wouldn't be able to outrun Joey without a head start, he looked back at the other.

Thinking quickly he answered, "Well uhh Joey… how about you close your eyes then?"

Joey gave Ryou a curious look before complying.

When his eyes were shut Ryou slowly started to creep backwards, after a few seconds and Joey still hadn't opened his eyes. He turned around and sprinted through the alley, the book clenched tightly in his hand. He managed to turn the first corner before he heard his name being yelled by Joey.

Speeding up he tried to put more distance between them. Turning another corner he started running down it only to skid to a stop, coming face to face with a wall.

He stood there for a couple of seconds not comprehending what it was. When his blank expression quickly turned to realisation he growled, fury overtaking any other emotion as he dropped the book and started pounding his fists into the wall, screaming the entire time.

"Why does this keep happening?!!?!? Why won't anyone give me a god damn break?!? Switch the spell off, take the magnet off me, just **do something**!!!!"

Sinking to the ground he leaned his head against the wall and gave it one more punch. Dropping his hand, he spoke with his voice barely above a whisper, "Someone please just help me out of this, please."

Hearing footsteps come down the alley he closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable. He was tired of running, tired of making escapes and tired of saving his first kiss for Bakura. He just didn't have the energy to fight someone off anymore.

Hearing the footsteps stop, he waited.

After a few seconds a hand shook his shoulder. Opening his eyes he turned his head and couldn't hide his surprised when it was Bakura who was standing in front of him, spell book clutched tightly in his hand.

Ryou went to open his mouth but before he could speak Bakura had pulled him up into a standing position and with a look that he couldn't decipher started leading him out of the alley. As they walked, they past a tied up Joey before walking onto a street near Duke's games shop.

Letting go off his shirt, Bakura turned to Ryou once more and holding the book in front of him said in a voice just less then a yell, "What is this shit about a spell, why is the millennium ring on this book and more importantly why the fuck has everyone gone mad?!?!?"

Ryou blinked in surprise but before he could answer, the sound of a battle cry sounded.

Turning in the direction of the noise, both of their faces paled as standing in tattered clothes and wielding weapons was practically the entire population of Domino city; and each person was glaring at them.

* * *

**AN:** Well whatcha think? I hope you liked it….also I think this story will be winding to a close soon….maybe only 2-3 more chapters left…..Anyways sorry for the wait and for the shortness of it…and ummm yeah. Thanks for reading…I'd adore a review. Much love peoples!!

Luv

BlackEyedWicca


	10. Can This Get Anymore God Damn Confusing?

**Disclaimer:** Sometimes…I really want to shoot the person who came up with the word disclaimer…..

**AN:** Hello once again me lovelies, I'm so very sorry for the lack in updates but life has been getting in the god damn way 'shakes fist at life' Still I'm hope you won't kill me and that you'll like the update……ummmm yeah I don't have much else to say except WHOOOO 20 reviews away from 100!!!!! 'holds back tears' I want to thank everyone whose ever reviewed this story, your what's making me come closer to this mark….and really I'm just glad your enjoying it!!! So again thankyou 'hands cookies and yu-gi-oh plushies to everyone'

**Edited:** 12/01/08 or 01/12/08

Hugs and Kisses

BlackEyedWicca

* * *

Can This Get Anymore God Damn Confusing?

Ryou's eyes scanned over the crowd, his nervousness increasing as they gripped their weapons tighter.

After a few moments Bakura spoke slowly and quietly, "Ryou?"

Keeping his eyes on the crowd Ryou answered with a timid, "Yes?"

Out of the corner of his eye, Ryou saw Bakura move closer.

"I will never say this again for as long as I live but… RUN!"

Ryou never got a chance to react before he was being dragged down the street and even though there was a mass of screams behind them, he couldn't help but blush as he and Bakura ran hand in hand.

As they sprinted down the street Bakura asked, "Where the fuck do we go?"

Ryou looked at the buildings surrounding them as they ran, when he noticed Duke's game shop ahead of them, he pointed with his free hand.

"Go there!"

Bakura looked at him briefly before heading in the direction he pointed. When they reached the game shop Ryou threw the door open before turning around and closing it.

Watching the group come closer, he called out to Bakura, "Locking or barricading it with Shadow magic would be good right about now."

He heard a grunt of annoyance from Bakura before he felt the now familiar tug deep inside him. Within moments the doors where covered in shadows, the people outside standing slightly stunned at the sight.

Letting out a breath of relief, he turned to Bakura with a smile on his face but it soon faded when he saw Bakura's face. The other was clearly annoyed.

"Now will you tell me what the fuck is going on?"

"Uhhh," was all Ryou could get out before at least six high pitched squeals emanated from there left.

Turning to face the sound, they saw four girls and two guys, all six were teenagers.

A girl with black hair walked forward, her outfit showing she worked at the game shop.

"I LOVE YOU!" she screamed while holding her arms outstretched.

Ryou didn't even have to look at Bakura before he was grabbing and dragging him up the stairs, grateful for the tour he had let Duke take him on a few months ago.

As they ran, weaving through rooms and corridors he tried to formulate a plan of action. Getting an idea he pulled them up two more flights of stairs before running down another corridor.

Opening the door at the end, he pulled them inside before shutting it.

"Lock this door with Shadow magic!" he practically commanded.

Bakura gave him a disbelieving look.

"That will mean I'd have to get rid of the ward on the rest of the building."

"I don't care, just will you do it?"

Bakura growled before muttering, "Don't fucking order me around."

However, almost a contradiction to his previous statement, he did as Ryou had asked and a few moments later, the door was secured. Seconds later however, the windows could be heard breaking downstairs. The crowd was making there way inside.

Letting out a shaky breath, Ryou lent against the door and tried to steady his racing heart.

"Now what the fuck do we do?"

Not moving from his position against the door, he tried to find an answer to Bakura's question. When he didn't answer after a few seconds, he felt hands on his back as they spun him around. He expected to meet Bakura's eyes but instead he found himself looking at the spell book.

"Better yet, what the fuck is this?"

**The spell book**.

Grabbing it, he quickly opened the book and walked over to one of the couches in the room. Sitting down, he looked over the contents, hoping to find the answer he was looking for… looking for a reversal.

"What the hell are you doing?" Bakura asked annoyed, his annoyance only increasing when Ryou ignored him.

After reading the contents again, he looked through the pages but they were still blank.

Giving a small sound of despair he knew what he had to do. Turning to look at Bakura he decided to just be blunt, they didn't have time for subtlety.

"I need one of your daggers."

Bakura's left eyebrow rose. "And what makes you think I'd give you one?"

Ryou pointed at the door where a few screams could be heard as various people bashed at it.

Flicking his eyes to it, Bakura stayed silent for a few seconds before suspiciously saying, "Why?"

Ryou went to speak but paused, momentarily wondering why Bakura wasn't infatuated with him. He felt his heart give a small painful squees as he realised that even under a spell the one he loved wouldn't like him.

Ignoring the thoughts and feelings, he answered simply, "It responds to blood."

Bakura gave a disbelieving snort.

"So you expect me to hand you a dagger so you can cut yourself and bleed over a book?"

Ryou nodded making Bakura sneer. "That is the fucking stupidest thing I've ever heard."

Ryou gave an annoyed groan before muttering under his breath, "Why can't you just be like the others and do everything I say?"

Bakura however, seemed to have heard him.

"So you know why the world's gotten even more fucked up?"

Ryou considered denying it but couldn't be bothered and just nodded, his eyes drifting to the door where the screams were getting increasingly louder.

Hearing footsteps, he looked over at Bakura who was walking, not **stalking** towards him.

Pulling him up from the couch by his shirt, Bakura asked in a voice that could kill. "What. Did. You. Do?"

Ryou's eyes quickly found the floor.

He stayed silent until Bakura shook him while growling out, "Ryou, fucking answer me or I'll rip your fucking legs off."

Slowly looking back into Bakura's face, nervousness swimming in his eyes he answered, "I… I preformed a spell."

Bakura blinked, staring at him stunned for a few seconds before asking, his voiced eerily calm, "Explain."

Before he even knew what he was doing, Ryou was explaining everything, from the bookshop to falling unconscious, all the way up until they ran towards Duke's shop.

The only thing he left out, were his feelings for Bakura, and by the end of his explanation, he had a few tears running down his face.

"I didn't mean for this," He said miserably before looking down at the ground, refusing to meet Bakura's eyes.

"You idiot,"

He snapped his head up at the sound of Bakura's voice, he expected to be glared at but instead found Bakura looking off into the distance.

Ryou went to respond but stopped himself, as Bakura spoke, "It's obvious what you have to do," looking Ryou in the eyes he continued. "It said that the spell caster should kiss there love if they wanted to reap the benefits of the spell right?"

Ryou nodded slowly.

Letting him go, Bakura let his eyes flitter back to the door that was slowly losing its strength. Turning back to Ryou, he spoke in a cold voice. "Then all you have to do is kiss the person you love and it will all, go away I guess."

Ryou's face paled at Bakura's words… that was easier said then done.

"Who do you love?" Bakura asked, his voice staying cold.

Ryou refused to answer, his mind going a mile a minute as he tried to figure out what to do. He was brought back to the present when Bakura asked again, this time harsher.

He opened his mouth, but nothing came out, instead the sound of breaking wood filled the room as the door started to give, even with Shadow power enforcing it.

Grabbing Ryou, Bakura pulled him close until their faces were mere inches apart.

"God, fucking damnit Ryou, I don't want to be trampled! Who. Do. You. Fucking. Love!"

Not able to catch himself in time, Ryou yelled back one word, making the whole room, even the screaming in the corridor go silent.

"YOU!"

* * *

**AN:** O.O He finally said it!!!! How will Bakura react? Will they kiss to stop the spell…or will they kiss because they're in love??!?! Only the next chapter will reveal the answer to these questions!!!! Hehehe, well whatcha think? I hope you all liked it!!! Sorry for the wait….but life's been crappy…..still, let's hope it was worth it. Also only about 2 more chapters to go O.o isn't that sad? Still I hoped you enjoyed it and I will DEFINETLY be writing more Yu-Gi-Oh and Tendershipping in the future…..and ell I'm going to go now cause it's after 12am, I have the flu and my wisdom teeth are growing in 'le sigh' Well yeah…reviews are loved….by me lovelies!!

Luv

BlackEyedWicca


	11. Is This What You Wanted?

**Disclaimer:** Excuse me while I roll on the floor laughing my pretty little ass off.

**AN: **Hello everyone. Sorry for the extreme lack of updating but life has SUCKED!!! Hopefully though, I'm back now and updates will be normal. Sooo here is chapter 11…..oh and I'm currently listening to Hospital by The Used on repeat, fucking love them and this song….it's helping me right soooo yay!!! Well uh yeah, much love people!!

**Edited:** 13/01/08 01/13/08

Hugs and Kisses

BlackEyedWicca

* * *

Is This What You Wanted?

The second Ryou realised what he had shouted, he felt his heart sink and felt like he wanted to throw up.

Pushing away Bakura's limp arms, he scrambled backwards until he was up against the wall, his eyes wide with fear as he looked at Bakura's emotionless face.

"I-I-I…"

Ryou tried to speak but couldn't seem to make his mouth work, giving up he simply stared at Bakura, waiting for the other's reaction.

When the sounds in the hall started up again, Bakura seemed to snap out of whatever trance he was in as he turned to look at the door. It had a small hole in it, a female's hand sticking through it as she looking for the doorhandle.

Ryou kept his eyes on Bakura, not caring about the sea of people outside the door as far as he was concerned, dying by being squished was better then having his heart ripped out, stomped on and obliterated.

Continuing to watch Bakura he committed the other's face to memory so he would be able to see it clearly before he died.

He was both surprised and scared when Bakura turned away from the door and looked at him. They stood, locked in each others gaze for a few moments before the sound of the door splintering further made Ryou flinch.

Ryou expected Bakura to put some distance between them or smirk sadistically at the thought of him dying, but instead he walked towards him.

Ryou's eyes widened, he tried to move backwards but remembered he was against the wall and gulped. Not having enough will to move away from his other half as Bakura stalked closer, he just watched him with fear plain in his eyes.

When he stopped moving, they were so close that he could feel Bakura's breath on his face. His eyes fluttered shut for a moment before snapping open as the thought of Bakura throwing him to the be-spelled population of Domino flashed through his head.

Locking worried eyes with Bakura's unreadable ones, he tried to think of a way to get away from his dark.

Suddenly there was the sound of splitting wood as the door finally broke, a triumphant cry coming from the people behind it.

Ryou didn't take much notice, his eyes not moving from Bakura's as he felt his heart burn and his stomach twist into knots.

"I'm not letting us die," Bakura whispered, and for Ryou, time stopped.

His eyes widened, and as if in slow motion Bakura leaned closer. The squeals faded into the background, his frantic heartbeat pounding louder and faster in his head as his eyes widened even further.

Then, Bakura's lips touched his and time flew back into focus, the sounds of angry people momentarily registering in his mind before the feel of Bakura's body pressing him further into the wall stole all his attention. His eyes sliding shut against his will.

Bakura's lips were like his body, leaving no distance between them, he felt himself give a whimper like sigh at the feeling he had fantasised about for so long.

All too soon however, it was gone and Bakura took a step back putting distance between them. Not ready to leave the moment, he refused to open his eyes, knowing if he did he would either cry or run.

Knowing he couldn't stay with his eyes closed forever, he took a deep breath before slowly opening them. Making sure to look away from Bakura, he focused on the confused looking crowd that were standing either in the room or in the hallway.

"What… What's going on?" A Goth looking girl asked, staring at him in confusion.

Not able to even think of something to say, he was both thankful and surprised when Bakura spoke, "Chemical fucking leak, blame Kaiba Corp, in fact go there and do something about it."

The crowd looked around both confused and disbelieving.

Eyes narrowing and lips turning to a sneer Bakura snapped at them, "What the fuck are you waiting for? Get the fuck out of here before I kick you out."

This time the crowd didn't hesitate, they practically flew out of the room.

When they had cleared out only Yugi, Yami, Malik and Joey remained.

Glaring at them Bakura snarled out, "What the fuck makes you think I'd let **you** stay?"

Yami glared right back before saying, his tone displaying his aggravation. "What happened here Tomb Robber, what did you do to disrupt the lives of us all?"

Taking a deep breath Ryou slowly spoke his voice quieter then usual, "I… It was my fault."

Everyone turned their attention to him, but before Ryou could speak, Yugi did.

"Ryou? What happened?"

His voice was filled with concern and Ryou actually wanted to snap at him, he wanted to make Yugi run out crying so then someone might be feeling the same pain and confusion as him, even if it was to a lesser extent.

Biting back the idea, he went to speak but before he could Bakura did.

"Fuck off; he doesn't have to answer to you."

Walking over to Ryou, he gave him another unreadable look before grabbing Ryou's shoulder and muttering, "You do however, have to answer to me Hikari."

Ryou shivered at the way Bakura had rolled Hikari off his tongue but he otherwise didn't react as Bakura pulled him closer before teleporting them back to their house.

When they appeared in his room, Ryou pulled away to put some distance between.

Bakura's lips twitched into a ghost of a smile at Ryou's reaction before he threw the now normal spell book on the bed with the millennium ring.

Ryou vaguely wondered when it had changed back, but the thought died when Bakura walked closer to Ryou, cornering him up against the wall.

Not letting their bodies touch, he pressed their cheeks together as he whispered into Ryou's ear. "Why are you so scared of me Ryou? Afraid I'm going to hit you?"

His breath tickled Ryou's ear causing a shiver to run down his spine.

Knowing Bakura wanted an answer Ryou whispered out a small 'Yes'.

Pulling back, Bakura looked into Ryou's face, a flash of disappointment briefly crossing passing through his eyes confusing Ryou.

Leaning down so his lips where millimetres from Ryou's, he asked, "Do you want me to kiss you Ryou?"

Ryou's eyes widened and he contemplated lying but he knew Bakura would catch him out.

Doing the only thing he could, he nodded and lightly whimpered out another 'Yes'.

Moments later, Bakura's lips were pressed lightly against his but it was only for a few seconds before the other pulled back.

Ryou's only reaction was to take in a shaky breath.

Moving back to Ryou's ear, Bakura asked one more question, his voice steady but filled with so many emotions Ryou couldn't even begin to identify what they were.

"If I told you I loved you too, would you believe me?"

Ryou was sure his heart stopped beating.

* * *

**AN:** Short I know….but come on you have to admit you LOVED it xD How sweet/awesome was Bakura at the end? Well as I always say reviews are love so ummm yeah.

Also big question to ask here, next chapter should I change the rating to an M and add a lemon or should I leave it as a T and just have fluff? If the answer to lemon is yes then they'll be two more chapters otherwise only one more chapter to go. Now to answer review, the more votes for lemon the more probable it will happen. So yeah.

Well that's it sooooo thanks for reading!! I hope you liked it!! And again sorry for the long wait….but I'm proud I did this chapter in less then a hour! Whoooo go me xD Hehehe anyways bye!!

Luv

BlackEyedWicca


	12. Bring Me Close, Never Let Me Go

**Disclaimer: **Yeah and just wait; Bakura's going to run across Poland spreading world peace while Yugi plots to take over the world as flying pigs fill the sky.

**AN:** Okay, here's the deal… my fanfiction net life got thrown up in the air, shot with missles, brutally fucked and then brought back down to Earth only to be run over by a truck a few hundred times.

The upside to it's beating, my writing has improved, therefore I have gone back and edited this entire fic… I'm going to be doing the same with all my other works on here, but I've decided to only focus on one fic at a time, this happened to be the first one I chose.

So yes, this fic should get it's final update soon and after that, all my other fics will be edited before finished, then after that my oneshots/completed fics will be edited.

When everything is cleared up I will start writing new fics, I have a few Yu-Gi-Oh ideas and they will be written eventually.

So yes, that is my extra long AN, sorry.

Hugs and Kisses

BlackEyedWicca

* * *

Bring Me Close, Never Let Me Go

"W-What?" He asked in shock.

Bakura stayed silent for a few moments before he answered; his voice no more then a whisper, "I won't hit you. If you want to, I will kiss you… and… I love you."

Ryou stood frozen, trying to wrap his head around the words he was hearing. He could scarcely believe it… hell he wasn't even sure if he **did** believe it.

"W-What do y-you mean?" He finally managed to stutter out.

Moving away from Ryou's ear Bakura gave him an almost annoyed look before muttering, "How thick **are** you?"

Not waiting for a response, he leaned down and pressed their lips together, his hands coming up to hold Ryou against the wall so he wouldn't try and escape.

Ryou however, was not even thinking about escaping, his eyes instead were falling shut as he started to return the kiss.

Bakura grinned into the kiss before nibbling on Ryou's bottom lip. When Ryou gasped, Bakura slipped his tongue inside, his right hand moving from Ryou's shoulder to get tangled in his hair, pulling their mouths closer together.

Ryou quickly surrendered himself to the kiss. He didn't think he could fight it if he tried, he had wanted it for so long, and now that he had it, he wasn't going to sabotage it.

Feeling Ryou's submission, Bakura let his left hand slip to Ryou's hip, pulling him closer and grinding their arousals together.

Ryou broke the kiss to let out a pleasure-filled gasp before bringing his hands to grip Bakura's shoulders.

Smirking, Bakura brought his lips to Ryou's neck, sucking the skin into his mouth, eliciting a moan from the younger male.

Releasing the skin, he swirled his tongue around it before placing open-mouthed kisses up to Ryou's ear.

"Want me to fuck you into the bed Ryou?" Bakura all but growled into his ear while continuing to rock their hips together.

Whimpering, Ryou could do nothing but nod, he was too caught up in pleasure to care whether Bakura saw this as anything more then lust.

With a light nip to Ryou's earlobe, Bakura pulled back and grabbed Ryous' shirt, pulling their chests together as he started to walk them backwards towards the bed.

As they walked, Bakura used his free hand to slip it under Ryou's shirt making the other shiver. Grinning, Bakura let his hand trail higher until he was brushing Ryou's nipples.

Moaning, Ryou arched into the touch, wanting more contact. Bakura however, stopped his teasing touches all together.

Ryou let out a small whine before opening his eyes, confusing filling them.

Making sure they were locking eyes, Bakura asked, "Ryou… you want this?"

Surprised, it took a moment for Ryou to comprehend it enough to answer.

"Yeah, yeah I really do," he finally said shyly, a small blush tinting his cheeks.

Not needing any further encouragement, Bakura kissed him fiercely for a seconds before pulling back and huskily saying, "Good, because you're about to see fucking stars."

Ryou let a shaky breath before he was spun around and pushed onto his bed, narrowly missing the millennium ring and spell book.

He had barely managed to sit up before Bakura was leaning over him; their eyes locking as he vaguely acknowledged the sound of the book and ring hitting the ground. The next thing he knew, Bakura was kissing him again, while pushing him back on the bed and straddling his waist.

Pulling back from the kiss Bakura asked, "You done this before?"

Ryou blushed in embarrassment before averting his eyes and whispering a small 'no'.

Nodding slightly, Bakura grinned before whispering, "Good."

Ryou snapped his eyes to Bakura's in confusion. Smirking, Bakura said, his voice edging on possession, "This way, you are **all** mine."

Ryou shuddered before quietly murmuring, "Always."

Pausing, Bakura let his eyes roam Ryou's face, trying to find something in his face to see if he was telling the truth or not. After a few seconds, a small smile curved his lips as he leaned down and kissed Ryou gently.

Ryou kissed back and they stayed locked in a tender kiss for a few moments before Bakura broke it while crawling down Ryou's body. Straddling his hips, Bakura slipped his hands under Ryou's shirt before starting to pull it up.

Getting the idea, Ryou sat up enough that Bakura could pull his shirt off. Throwing the garment to the ground, Bakura wasted no time in leaning down and taking one of Ryou's nipples into his mouth.

Ryou gasped, arching his back as Bakura's tongue swirled around his perked nipple. Pressing his hands down on Ryou's chest, Bakura held him down as his tongue continued its torture, his teeth occasionally grazing it to add to the teasing.

Slowly moving one hand, Bakura let it brush Ryou's other nipple causing the other to gasp. Smirking, Bakura grazed his teeth over Ryou's right nipple while using his left hands to squeeze his other one.

Moaning loudly, Ryou managed to gasp out, "Bakura, please."

Pulling away from Ryou's hard and red nipples, Bakura's smirk widened before he started crawling even further down Ryou's body, leaving kisses down Ryou's chest as he did.

When he reached the waist band of Ryou's pants, he sat up before starting to unbuckle Ryou's pants causing Ryou's breath to hitch.

"B-Bakura?" Ryou asked nervously.

In answer, Bakura got Ryou's pants undone and slipped his hand inside, stroking Ryou's already hard erection.

Moaning, Ryou arched off the bed and into Bakura's hand, wishing he would stop his teasing touches.

Bakura however stopped entirely making Ryou mewl in displeasure, but it turned to a gasp when Bakura yanked down Ryou's pants, exposing him to the cool air in the room.

With a smirk, Bakura gripped Ryou's hips before murmuring, "I've always wanted to see what you tasted like."

Ryou moaned loudly from both a mixture of Bakura's words and his tongue that had just swirled around the tip of his erection.

Not wasting anytime, Bakura took Ryou into his mouth, his tongue licking around the sensitive flesh in between small hums that had Ryou gripping the bed sheets and groaning Bakura's name loudly.

It wasn't until Bakura took more of Ryou into his mouth and gave an extra long hum that Ryou's hands fisted in Bakura's hair as he came, moaning Bakura's name.

Swallowing all of Ryou's release, Bakura slowly pulled off him before climbing his way up Ryou's body, kissing a trail up Ryou's chest as he did.

Smiling contently, Ryou opened his eyes when he felt a kiss placed to his cheek. Meeting Bakura's eyes, his smile widened at the warmth in them before he Bakura leaned down and kissed his lips.

Swiping his tongue across Ryou's lips, he was eagerly allowed inside. Starting a lazy exploration, he let his hand move to stroke Ryou's cheek as the kiss continued.

Ryou was the first to pull back. Giving him a confused look, Bakura went to speak but Ryou did first as he whispered out, "Bakura, please."

The desire coating Ryou's voice was all Bakura needed in order to know just **what** Ryou wanted.

Smirking, Bakura quickly rid himself of his pants before kissing Ryou gently. Ryou started to kiss back but it was over all too soon as Bakura pulled away. Focusing on his hand, Bakura started collecting shadows and after a few seconds a tube of lube had appeared along with a condom.

Ryou blinked in surprise, his mouth falling open slightly making Bakura's smirk widen.

Placing the condom on the bed beside him Bakura uncapped the lube and squeezed some into his hand. Locking eyes with Ryou, he silently asked him if he should continue. Ryou gave him a quick nod.

Not needing any further encouragement, Bakura positioned Ryou before slowly pushing one of his lube-coated fingers inside him.

Ryou gave a small whimper, his body instantly jerking away from the foreign object but Bakura held him steady and continued to stretch him, adding a second finger to his ministrants.

Rubbing soothing circles on Ryou's hip, Bakura made a scissor motion with his fingers before adding one more finger. After a few moments of searching, Bakura's finger brushed against something inside Ryou that had him arching off the bed and moaning loudly.

Smirking to himself, Bakura let his fingers rub against it once more before he removed them. Grabbing the condom he ripped it open and slipped it on before positioning himself.

Pausing he looked at Ryou's face before quietly asking, "Ryou?"

Ryou nodded before giving Bakura a small smile and whispering, "I trust you."

Bakura smiled back, surprising Ryou but the surprise faded as Bakura started to push inside him.

Ryou whimpered slightly, gripping the sheets as pain wracked his small frame. Noticing, Bakura quickly pushed the rest of the way in before he made himself stop to give Ryou the time he needed to adjust.

After a few moments, Ryou took a deep breath before whimpering out, "Go."

Bakura complied as he slowly started moving in and out, angling his thrusts to try and find Ryou's prostate.

After a few thrusts, Ryou cried in pleasure, his body arching as his eyes fell shut; Bakura had found it.

Continuing to push into Ryou, he hit Ryou's prostate every time, the smaller male's cries and moans enough to drive Bakura crazy. Reaching for Ryou's neglected erection, Bakura started stroking it in time with his thrusts.

Gasping, Ryou could feel a tingling start in his toes and make its way up his body; he was close.

"B-Bakura!" He moaned loudly, trying to tell him.

Getting the message, Bakura started stroking him faster, his own movements becoming erratic as his own orgasm approached.

Suddenly, he felt Ryou tense under him, before with a scream of his name, Ryou came spilling his seed into Bakura's hand. Groaning, Bakura closed his eyes, the feeling of Ryou's constricting muscles enough to bring him over the edge as he moaned out Ryou's name.

Panting, they laid there, trying to catch their breath as the after effects of their orgasms wore off.

After a few moments, Bakura pulled out of Ryou. Using what little energy he had left, he pulled off the condom and sent it into the shadow realm before crawling up the bed and lying down next to Ryou.

Slowly turning to Ryou, Bakura never got a chance to speak as he noticed, Ryou was sleeping peacefully. Smiling to himself, Bakura grabbed the comforter and manoeuvred them underneath it, before he pulled Ryou's body against his.

Closing his eyes, he rested his chin on top of Ryou's head, his arms wrapped around Ryou's waist as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**AN:** Okay well, there you go… I hope you enjoyed it… sorry if the smut wasn't the best but its 1am and I'm rather tired. Hope you enjoyed, hopefully the next and final chapter will be up soon!! 


	13. I Wouldn’t Have It Any Other Way

**Disclaimer:** The day I own this is the day that Yu-Gi-Oh becomes an NC-17 rated anime… mmkay?

**AN:** Thanks for the reviews last chapter, I'm glad you liked the smut. Here's the final part of this story xP Sorry it took so long… don't hit me?

Hugs and Kisses

BlackEyedWicca

* * *

I Wouldn't Have It Any Other Way

When Ryou work up the next morning, it took him a few seconds to register the arms around his waist and the chest his head was comfortable resting on. The second he did, he sucked in a deep breath, before timidly moving his head to look up at the person holding him.

He was met with Bakura's sleeping face; his dark's eyes were closed and the right side of his lips was lifted upwards slightly, just barely noticeable but enough to warm Ryou from the inside out. Bakura looked… happy, content.

Biting his bottom lip slightly, he looked back at Bakura's chest as he felt the small smile on his face drop, the doubts starting to swim around his head.

How much of this was real?

"Stop thinking," Bakura muttered, making Ryou jump as much as he could while laying the way he was.

Looking back up at Bakura, this time their eyes met. They stayed locked in each others gazes for nearly a minute before Bakura spoke, the affection on his face contradicting the annoyance in his voice. "You're over analysing thing which will only end badly. Just ask me already."

A million questions flashed through Ryou's mind as he tried to find the right thing to say. After a few seconds of silence, he finally settled on asking, "What is this?"

This time, it was Bakura's turn to be silent as he leaned forward and kissed Ryou's forehead, the gesture tender and something Ryou never would have expected from his dark.

When he pulled back Bakura murmured. "It's completion."

Ryou opened his mouth, but nothing came out and for a few seconds, he just stared at Bakura in utter shock. He had been expecting Bakura to shrug it off, to walk away, to declare it sex, to do something other then **that**.

After a few moments of silence had past, Bakura's lips twitched into an amused smile before he leant down and placed a feather light kiss to Ryou's forehead.

Pulling back, he unwrapped his arms from Ryou and climbed out of the bed before grabbing both his and Ryou's clothes from the various places they had been discarded the night before.

Slipping on his pants, he moved over to Ryou – who was now sitting up in the bed – and tugged a strand of his hair lightly before placing Ryou's pants next to him.

"Go have a shower," He murmured. "I'm going to see how much damage those stupid blonde Egyptians have done."

Not waiting for a response, he walked out of the room leaving Ryou sitting in the bed wondering over how much of this was real. Not knowing what else to do, Ryou reached down and pinched his thigh firmly. When it actually _hurt_, he decided to just go with the flow and do as Bakura had suggested.

Grabbing his pants, he slipped them on before walking over to his closet and grabbing some clothes. Holding them under his arm, he quickly made his way to the bathroom, a large smile making its way onto his face when he noticed Bakura had put their dirty clothes in the hamper just inside the bathroom door.

The smile never leaving his face, he could just barely hear Bakura and Malik talking in the kitchen as he shut the door and locked it.

Setting up for his shower, he barely paid attention to what he was doing, the routine being performed without much conscious thought as he mind dwelled on other things, specifically his and Bakura's new '_relationship_'.

As the thoughts were swirling around his head, he vaguely registered stepping under the shower's spray but he was so busy running over the last 24 hours –and blushing when he got to last nights events – that before he knew it, he was standing in front of the fogged mirror, fully dressed with his cheeks slightly flushed from the heat of the room.

When it registered, he ran his hand through his drying hair before taking a deep breath as he turned away from his reflection and walked over to the bathroom door, unlocking and opening it.

Making his way down the hall, he could hear the muffled sounds of conversation but it wasn't until he started walking down the stairs did he recognise that the speakers were Malik, Marik and Bakura, not that he had expected anyone else.

"Are you serious? Both Kaiba **and** the Pharaoh came onto him? Man, he has some punch in his magic after all huh?" Marik said, his voice tinged with both amusement and… pride?

"Yeah… I always knew he had it in him," Bakura replied, his voice a lot softer then Ryou would have expected but his voice quickly became gruffer as he continued "Way stronger then the Pharaoh's brat, that's for sure!"

Malik snorted, a smirk making its way onto his face. "Yeah, yeah, don't even try and deny you're proud of your _boyfriend_."

Bakura's only reply was to smack him over the head causing him to whine and hold his head, a pout quickly forming.

Shaking his head in amusement, Ryou made his way down the rest of the stairs, not being noticed until he was just taking his foot off the final step.

"Hey Ryou, I heard you caused the love spell, nice work… only wish you could have made it eviller… or you know, have it not effect me."

Unable to help it, Ryou felt his cheeks heat up in a blush as he muttered out a small, 'sorry'.

Malik never got the chance to reply however as Bakura had hit him over the head again, making Marik glare at Bakura before reaching out and stroking Malik's hair.

Ignoring it, Bakura grabbed Ryou's upper arm gently before pulling him into the kitchen away from the two now kissing Egyptians.

When they were out of sight, Bakura let go of Ryou's arm before leaning against the counter, his arms automatically crossing in front of him as he slowly let his eyes trail over Ryou's appearance.

Feeling a blush form on his cheeks, Ryou fought it down before asking, surprised at his own confidence, "What are we?"

Bakura let a small smirk twist his lips before he answered his tone amused, "Didn't I already answer that Hikari?"

"You said it was… _completion_?" Ryou asked, his eyebrows scrunching together slightly in confusion.

His smirk changing to a small smile, a barely there up turning of his lips Bakura answered. "Light and dark were never meant to be apart Hikari. Why do you think that talisman of yin and yang makes a circle and doesn't just stay split in two?"

Swallowing, Ryou didn't look away from Bakura's eyes as practically whispered out, "Bakura.. I… you… I mean, do you…"

Not finishing, he started to walk closer to his dark, he was a few steps away when a loud pounding sound broke the moment, making Ryou jump as he turned to look in the general direction of the house's front door.

"Wha-" he started, but was cut off when a voice started shouting.

"You white haired fucking freak. I'm going to rip you to fucking pieces when I reach your scrawny fucking neck!"

Turning wide eyes on Bakura, Ryou said nervously, "I have never, ever heard Kaiba that mad before…"

Bakura shrugged before calling out cockily, "What the hell is your problem? And since when do you think you can win against **me**?"

Kaiba's response was almost instant as he roared, "I'M GETTING SUED FROM TWENTY FIVE SEPARATE PEOPLE OVER YOUR FUCKING **CHEMICAL LEAK**."

"Oh," Bakura muttered, seemingly unconcerned by Kaiba's anger.

"He seems rather mad," Marik said, walking into the kitchen topless, Malik following close behind.

"Good thing I locked the door," Malik said with a smile.

Almost as if to contradict that statement, the sound of splintering wood seemed to drown out all other noise as the four men in the kitchen all froze before Marik quickly reinforced the door with shadow magic.

Malik was the first to speak when Marik finished as he asked, "Canada?"

Frowning, Marik looked at him and asked, "Why do we have to country hop? We didn't do anything!"

"I don't think Dragon boy is going to be leaving any survivors at this point," Bakura said, looking out of the kitchen window calmly.

"Yeah," Marik answered as he looked out the window with Bakura before continuing, "So... Canada?"

Malik nodded. "Yeah, I hear it has this great beach called 'staying alive' and this awesome house off the beach called 'let's get the fuck out of here'."

When the sound of splitting wood reached their ears again, Bakura grabbed Ryou's arm and started pulling him towards the stairs as he said, "Sounds good to me."

Sighing, Ryou let himself be dragged before saying, "We'll need money and clothes, you and Marik will need knives no doubt and you can't just pick-pocket your way across the world so we'll need cash and we'll probably have to jump the neighbour's fence in silence if we want to escape Kaiba s-"

Cutting him off Bakura said, "Can't, Kaiba's got at least 20 armed people around the house, all of which I've pissed off at some point, so he's serious about this whole 'kill' thing."

"And we're going to get out of this… how?" Ryou asked, feeling Marik and Malik catch up to them as they started up the stairs.

Bakura shrugged before turning to Marik, "Guns, we have guns right?"

"Oh, I have an Uzi in the guest room!" Malik chirped.

"Do you have bullets though?" Marik asked Bakura sceptically.

"Third drawer down in the bathroom's cupboard is stocked with them," Ryou said while mentally listing all the things he'd have to try and stuff in a bag before his three companions went out, guns blazing.

Feeling their stares, he snapped out of his thoughts before answering their unasked question. "Someone has to be the brain behind your ridiculous ideas."

Smiling, Bakura leaned over and kissed his temple before he let Ryou go and headed to the bathroom, barking orders to Malik and Marik as he did.

With a small smile and a shake of his head, Ryou headed for his room and started getting things ready to hopefully help fixing whatever problems Bakura would undoubtable get them in.

And really, he decided as he slipped the millennium ring over his neck, he didn't have to think about Bakura's explanation as much as he had thought he would.

_Completion _.

Dark would always need light after all, and he had just needed a bit of a wake up call to notice it.

* * *

**AN:** I'm not sure how good that was… or if they were in character… but I hope you liked the ending… and yeah, it's finally completed heh. 

I'll probably write more Yu-Gi-Oh at one point… but you know, unsure when, got a lot more to do until then.

Anyway, I hope there wasn't too many mistakes but its 1:30am, lol.

So yeah, bye!

Luv

BlackEyedWicca


End file.
